


Roped into Love

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Felicity has never been on a farm, Felicity is a city girl, Horses, Love, Oliver has a son, Oliver is a rancher, Resolved Sexual Tension, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver is a single dad who owns his own ranch. He works hard and loves his 7 year old son more than life itself. While out riding his property he comes across a trespasser that takes him by complete surprise. She is a city girl who is short, blonde, and beautiful and clearly on the run. Against his better judgement, he offers to let her stay in his empty guest house and she agrees, but only if he will let her earn her way. Oliver soon learns that she is more at home in the city than in the country adn mishaps happen. She is a mistake in every single way but he quickly realizes that she is the best mistake he ever made.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 439
Kudos: 523





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, yes I am back. 
> 
> This story is being written for the very patient @wrestlechick93 (Beth). She asked for a single parent AU and this is it. I truly hope you enjoy it my friend.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoy the story.
> 
> I know some people like to leave constructive criticism, but I am not asking for that. If you know me and you see a typo (all editing is mine) please feel free to message me personally and let me know.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story.

Felicity huffed as the tent pole she had just erected fell to the ground. She had been trying for over an hour to get her “home away from home” put together, but so far, she was not having any luck. Whose idea was it for her to get away for a while and go camping? Camping is fun they said. Camping will let you clear your head they said. Oh yeah, it had been her friend Rose’s idea. Rose, who was not only smart but had hiked the Pacific Coast Trail, by herself for 3 months. She wanted to kill Rose.

Felicity wiped the sweat from her brow and stood with her hands on her hips looking down at the tangled mess of tent and poles. As smart as she was, and she was smart, a certified genius to be exact, tent poles confounded her.

She looked at the fire she had made, a smile of pride curving her pink coated lips. The campfire had been easy. Matches worked wonders. Of course, the scratches on her legs and the red bumps where she had to swat a bug away on her arm when she was gathering wood were a nuisance.

Felicity looked at her campsite with a sigh. This was going to be her home for at least the next few days. Her ex-boyfriend Gabe was on a rampage trying to find her. He wasn’t abusive, but he wanted something from her. Something she could not give him. So, she had to hide. For now.

Felicity glanced out over the fields that lay before her beneath the hill she had chosen for her camp. The sun was just setting, and the sounds of the crickets and frogs were slowly filling the air. She had to admit, that this was nice. It was quiet, secluded and the air was just cool enough that she could place a blanket around her shoulders and be warm. Her only neighbors were the horses quietly grazing in the fields below her. Someone obviously had a ranch nearby.

She thought back over the past few weeks. Gabe had been pressuring her to marry him. She couldn’t figure out why, but he was not taking no for an answer. Their relationship had been great in the beginning. No strings and he had been nice and sweet. There had been no pressure and Felicity had liked that. Why? Because she was not ready for a physical relationship with anyone and Gabe had been ok with that. It should have struck Felicity as odd. Men who agreed to no sex were rare. She wasn’t a virgin or a prude, but she was selective about who she slept with and so she had been cautious.

Now that she looked back on it, she should have been more suspicious. He had been acting weird for the past month and it had sent up a red flag for her. She caught him a little over a week ago cheating on her with a girl that worked at a local bar they frequented. No wonder he had been ok with no sex. He was getting it from someone else. Of course, when she caught him, he had immediately come up with excuses. He claimed he was drunk and didn’t know what he was doing. As if that made his cheating any better. Then it had escalated, and he had shown up at her door professing his love, begging for her forgiveness and asking for her hand in marriage. God that was strange.

Why had she gotten involved with Gabe in the first place? She knew it was a mistake. Her friends told her it was a mistake. That he was a man whore, but she had not listened. Now here she was, sitting by a campfire, alone. The answer was not something she liked to admit but it was simple. She had been lonely.

She had watched as her friends all met someone and fell in love. Felicity wanted that too. She wanted someone she could come home to at night, sit on the couch and tell about her day. She wanted her one true love. Her happy ending. That had not been Gabe.

Felicity huddled under her blanket as she glanced around her camp site. She was not a country girl by any means. She had grown up in Vegas and went to school in Boston. The most time she had ever spent outdoors was at a Taylor Swift concert while they waited in line for tickets. Rose had dragged her to that too. Her father had left her and her mother when she was only 7, and he had been more into computers than pitching tents.

Felicity grabbed her sleeping bag and rolled it out on the ground. She was tired of messing with the tent and it was getting too dark for her to see to put it up. She could deal with it tomorrow. For tonight, she just wanted to rest. She crawled inside and settled down as her eyes grew heavy. The sounds around her were a natural lullaby willing her to sleep.

Hearing a twig crack her eyes flew open. It sounded like someone or something was walking nearby, and her heart started racing. She heard the sound grow closer and froze as her eyes tried to adjust to the dim light. She looked over her shoulder and a scream escaped from her lungs before she could stop it.

Standing 10 feet away was the biggest black wolf she had ever seen.

***

Oliver walked through the front door of his home and took his boots off in the hall. His shirt and jeans were dusty from the days work he had done, and he was bone tired. He placed his hat on the rack on the wall and walked into the living room noticing his son’s things strewn about the room. He sighed as he noticed a book bag and shoes and called for his son.

“Lucas! Get in here and pick your stuff up off the floor.”

Oliver grimaced at the mess as his housekeeper and sometimes nanny, Raisa, entered from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. She shook her head as she looked at the book bag and shoes.

“That boy is a whirlwind Mr. Oliver. I tell him when he comes home to put up his things, but he doesn’t listen.” Raisa’s Russian accent was thick as she clucked her tongue and started to grab his son’s shoes.

“Leave them their Raisa. Lucas needs to learn to take care of his things. He won’t always have someone walking along behind him to pick up after him.”

Raisa smiled. “He is a lot like you were as a boy Mr. Oliver.”

Oliver lifted an eyebrow. “Was I this bad?”

Raisa placed the hand towel she as holding in the hem of her apron and winked at him. “You were worse.”

She walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner as Oliver chuckled. He had known Raisa since he was a kid. She had worked for his parents when they were alive, and his Dad had run the ranch. They had died just over 5 years ago in a car accident and based on how his son was acting up, it still was affecting him.

Oliver felt the phone in his pocket buzz and looking down he saw a text from his ranch foreman, Tommy. Tommy had been his best friend since they were kids and he had been working on the ranch almost as long. His father had been an abusive prick and Tommy had spent all his time at QC Ranch. It was his second home and Oliver’s parents had been like his own.

 **Tommy:** _Storms possible tonight. We need to check the fence on the south pasture. Can you do that for me? I am elbow deep in horse shit._

Elbow deep in horse shit was code for, I am mucking the stables.

 **Oliver:** _On my way._

Oliver walked over and pulled his boots back on, grabbing his hat from the wall hook. He walked into the kitchen and the smell made his stomach rumble. However, the food would have to wait.

“Raisa, I need to ride over and check the fencing on the south pasture. Will you make sure that Lukas picks up his things before he eats his dinner?”

“Yes, Mr. Oliver. Do not worry. I will make sure Mr. Lukas gathers his things.”

“Thank you. I am going to take Dakota with me. We have been having some coyote sightings in that area.”

He smiled at her and then walked out the back door. His grinned as his black wolf hybrid Dakota bounded up to him and danced around his feet. She loved the ranch and loved walking the fences even more.

“Come on girl. We have some fencing to check.”

Oliver made his way to the stables that sat behind the sprawling QC main house. QC Ranch was over 1,000-acres and one of the biggest ranches in the area. It had been passed down to his father and when Robert died it had passed to Oliver. He hoped to give it to Lukas one day, but his kid had no interest lately in working. He preferred being holed up in his room on his computer. Oliver knew he needed to address that and find out why, but things had been just too busy lately. He needed to make time to do that soon.

Opening the stall door Oliver’s horse Nero gently nudged him as Oliver grabbed his bit from the wall and slipped it into his mouth. He adjusted it comfortably before leading Nero out of the stall to put on the saddle. Nero was a beautiful black and white spotted Appaloosa and Oliver had fallen in love with the horse as soon as he saw it. He placed the blanket and saddle over the horses back before tightening the straps and then leading her outside. He grabbed his shotgun as he passed and placed it in the holder on his saddle.

Dakota raced around barking, excited and ready to run, making Oliver laugh.

“Are you being impatient Dakota?”

Oliver patted Nero’s neck and then swung up into the saddle. He settled his black cowboy hat on his head and then took off toward the south. His eyes scanned his property as he rode, and he started to settle into the rhythm of the ride. There was nothing he loved more than being on his horse.

Dakota ran along in front of him chasing rabbits and squirrels that they met along the way. Despite being a wolf hybrid Dakota was a good dog and even though she was big and looked intimidating, she had never killed anything. She just loved the chase.

Twenty minutes later as he neared the south pasture, the sun starting to set, Oliver started to assess the fencing. He rode slowly, his eyes taking in every detail as he looked for any weak posts or loose boards. QC Ranch had nice wooden fencing all along its boundaries, but the wood had to be checked constantly. Rain could cause it to rot and there were even times when animals would break a board or two trying to get through. Normally his ranch hands handled the fencing but Tommy knew Oliver loved to get his hands dirty and he loved to just ride.

His eyes focused on the fencing, Oliver did not notice when Dakota took off like a shot up the hill ahead. She paused and tilted her head as she looked at the person wrapped up in a sleeping bag by a small fire. Dakota was used to people, but she was protective and would sometimes growl at strangers. She didn’t growl at the person, she just stared.

Oliver heard a blood curdling scream and he immediately kicked Nero into gear. He raced up the hill and slid to halt as he saw a strange woman, wrapped in a sleeping bag, huddled by a small fire, staring wide eyed at Dakota.

She had big eyes hidden behind black frames and blonde hair that he knew would like amazing in the moonlight. He needed to stop that thought immediately. No matter how beautiful she looked she was trespassing on his property.

He leaned an arm on the pummel of his saddle and adjusted his hat. “Are you lost?”

Felicity’s eyes flew to meet his but then went right back to the huge wolf that was not sitting staring at her curiously. 

“Umm, no. I was trying to sleep. However, there is a massive wolf that is staring at me and he looks like he wants to make me his next meal. Please tell me you have a gun hidden somewhere on your person, because if you don’t, we are going to end up like Little Red Riding Hood and I for one would like to avoid that particular scenario.”

“He is a she. Dakota heel.” Oliver’s gravely voice range out with authority and Felicity watched in fascination as the huge wolf trotted over and sat down by the horse. “Her name is Dakota and she is a wolf hybrid. She won’t harm you. Well unless I tell her to.”

Felicity’s eyes narrowed as she finally got a good look at her rescuer with the bad sense of humor. He was obviously tall because his horse was massive. He had to be over six feet tall. He had a black cowboy hat on his head that was well worn, a blue and white plaid shirt over a chest that looked well-muscled from manual labor. His blue jeans were faded and dusty and covered what she could only describe as a pair of the nicest thighs she had ever seen on a man. His boots were dirty and worn as well, but what caught her attention was his face. The man was gorgeous. She could not see the color of his eyes due to the light, but the angles and planes of his face were sheer perfection. He had nice full lips and her eyes lingered there for a moment before she met his gaze.

“Now that you have looked your fill, do you want to tell me what you are doing camping on my land?”

Felicity looked at him and frowned. “ _Your_ land? This is public property.”

Oliver pointed to some fencing that was about 50 feet to her left. “Anything beyond that fence is my property.”

Felicity fought to get out of her sleeping bag letting it fall to the ground. What the hell was he talking about? There was no private property sign back there and there had been a natural opening in the fence.

Oliver’s lips twitched as the tiny blonde stomped out of her sleeping bag like it had offended her. It got caught on her arm, and she threw it to the ground. He almost grinned as he noted her attire. Ok, she was a city girl. She was wearing a pink and white flannel shirt with beige kaki shorts, thick white socks and a brand-new pair of hiking boots. The boots always gave the city slickers away.

He watched in amusement as she walked about 10 steps squinting her eyes toward the fence where he had pointed.

“There is no sign there.”

“I don’t need a sign. Anyone from this area knows this is my land by the wooden fence that I use.”

Felicity turned back around and placed her hands on her hips. _Arrogant prick_.

“And what about those that are not from this area. It might be helpful to post a private property sign for those of us, not in the know.” She said the last four words sarcastically and then gritted her teeth. The bastard had the nerve to grin.

“Well ma’am. Now that you know. I suggest you pack up your things and move along. Dakota might not be dangerous, but we have had some coyote sightings in these parts. I would hate for someone as beautiful as you to become coyote food.”

Oliver turned Nero around, ready to head back home when he heard her voice squeak out.

“Are you just going to leave me here?”

He turned and looked at her. “Since you are leaving my land you are not my problem anymore.”

Felicity didn’t know quite what to do or where to go. This man was kicking her out of her camp site, and she had no clue where to go from here. She just knew she could not go home. Not yet.

“Ummm, Mr.? Can you at least tell me where to go? I need a camp site for a few days.” Her voice sounded vulnerable and she hated it, but she had no choice but to ask for this man’s help.

Oliver sighed and slid down off his horse. He turned and approached her, and he saw her visibly draw in a breath when he stopped in front of her.

“What’s your name?”

He had blue eyes. Some of the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

“Felicity.” She held out her hand to him. It was the polite thing to do.

“Oliver. Oliver Queen.” He shook her hand and their hands lingered together. She noted he had warm, callused hands before she gently pulled hers away. “Have you ever been camping before Felicity?”

“Of course, why?” She tried to act non-chalant as she spit out that lie.

Oliver’s lips twitched. “Well the first giveaway was the tent.” He nodded to the pile of tent and poles that laid to the side of the fire. “The second was the boots. They are brand new.”

Felicity’s face flushed a soft shade of pink. Ok, the man was not only good looking, but he was perceptive. “Ok, no I have never been camping before. But I am smart. It can’t be that hard. If you can just point me in the direction of a camp site that is not on your property, I would really appreciate it.”

Oliver studied her for a moment. She was beautiful but she was also running from something. An abusive husband maybe? A bad break up. He sighed as he thought of what he was about to do. He knew he shouldn’t get involved, that she was not his problem, but these woods would eat her alive if she was left to her own devices.

“How long were you planning on camping?” He placed a hand on his hip and adjusted his hat.

“Just for a few days. I have some things going on at home and I just wanted to get away.”

“You married?” _Why had he asked her that? It was none of his business. Stay focused Queen_.

She frowned. “No, why?”

“Listen, I get needing to get away for a while. But these woods are no joke. If you don’t get bitten by a snake or a spider the coyotes and bobcats will devour a little thing like you.”

She pursed her lips at him, but he continued.

“I have a guest house that is not being used. You are welcome to stay there for a few days.”

Shit, well now he was committed. So much for not getting involved.

She straightened in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes. It’s behind the main house and hasn’t been used in a few years. But it is clean, and it has a bed.”

Felicity’s heart took flight. A comfortable bed? But what was the catch? There had to be a catch. Oliver could see the hesitation in her eyes. She was a female alone in a strange place. He understood why she was worried.

“Listen it is just me, my son our housekeeper and my foreman. Our ranch hands stay on the other side of the property. No one will bother you.”

“Are you sure, because I don’t want to be a nuisance.”

Oliver turned and walked to the campfire, kicking dirt over it to put it out. He then made his way to his horse and effortlessly pulled himself up into the saddle. “You’re already a nuisance. But the offer still stands.”

Felicity glanced around her camp site. “How will I get my things to the house?”

“Leave them here and I will have one of my men come and get them in the morning.” He held out his hand to her and when she just stared, he wiggled his fingers at her, beckoning her forward.

Her eyes grew wide. “Uh, what?”

“Come on. It’s too far to walk.”

“You want me to ride that thing?”

“Well no. You will be riding behind me. I will be driving.”

Felicity licked her lips and she noticed his eyes flicker down to before moving back to her eyes. “I’ve never ridden a horse before. Is it safe?”

“Safer than walking. It’s a 30-minute ride back to the house and I would hate for you to step on a snake on the trail.”

Felicity glanced down and shifted on her feet. Snakes? _Shit_.

She slowly approached him and took his hand. He swung her up behind him like she weighed nothing at all.

“Place your arms around my waist.”

Felicity slid her arms around his waist, her hands coming to rest on abs that were defined and hard as a rock. Oliver ignored how good she felt behind him, and he whistled to Dakota as he turned Nero toward the fence.

“Felicity?”

“Hmmm?”

“Hold on to me tight.”

Felicity shivered at his words and then screamed as Oliver grinned to himself, kicked the horse’s flank and Nero took off.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to the house is quiet as Felicity holds on for dear life. The land they pass is beautiful and Oliver has a lot of it from what she can see. The horse trots up to a barn that sits behind a beautiful log home. It is massive. The logs are a dark wood that seem to gleam in the waning sunlight. There is a huge wrap-around porch that seems to go around the full length of the home and three chimney’s that she can see.

She notices a smaller cabin set back about 100 feet in the shelter of the trees and wonders if that is the guest house. Her attention is drawn back to Oliver as he turns towards her and offers her his arm.

“Let me help you down.”

He effortlessly swings her to the ground and Felicity grimaces at the soreness in her thighs. She can see why some people equate sex to riding a horse. She snickers at her thought as Oliver dismounts in what Felicity can only describe as flawless perfection. Ok, so maybe she is starting to wax poetic, but the man is gorgeous and built and hotter than any of the firemen in her promotional calendar.

He takes his horse inside and she glances around before following him in. The barn is clean and well kept and as Oliver removes the saddles, blanket and bit he is careful to put them away before taking a small brush from a nearby table. He brushes the horse down and Felicity admires the muscles in the animal. He is as beautiful as his owner.

“He is gorgeous. What is his name?” She steps closer wanting to reach out and touch the animal.

“His name is Nero.” Oliver reaches into a pouch in his saddle bag and takes out something small. “Here, give me your hand.”

Felicity looks at him nervously, “Why?”

He laughs, “Just give me your hand. I don’t bite.”

She blushes slightly and then holds out her hand to him. He turns her palm face up and then places a small white cube in her hand. He then tugs her forward and moves her in front of him near the horse’s head. He places her hand near the horse’s mouth and soon she feels a tickle. She laughs at the soft sensation of Nero eating the cube from her hand.

“He loves sugar cubes. But I only give them to him as a special treat. I figured meeting you could be an exception.”

She turns and gives him a look as his hand still holds her own. He is close behind her and all Felicity has to do is lean back an inch to feel that hard chest. She closes her eyes as her body sways back, but the horse moves and it breaks whatever spell they were under. Oliver quickly drops her hand and leads Nero into his stall, closing the door and locking it.

“I figure you probably drove here. Give me your keys and I can have one of my men drive your car down while I show you the guest house.”

Felicity looks at him for a moment and then realizes he was speaking. “Oh sorry.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the key to her rental.

“It’s a rental. A blue Toyota. I parked it close to the gate opening.” She pauses for a moment. She didn’t see a ring on his finger but some men don’t wear wedding rings. She asks the question that has been on her mind since he swung her onto the back of his horse.

“Will your wife mind me being here?”

Oliver starts walking toward the barn door, not even looking at her when he answers. “I’m not married.”

Felicity ignores the feeling of relief she feels as she follows him outside. She notices a handsome dark-haired man walking their way. He is young and dressed similarly to Oliver. His eyes light up when he sees her.

“Oliver, I told you to go check the south fence line not pick up a girl.” He smiles and Felicity immediately notices the warmth in his brown eyes. He is handsome and she can tell he is probably popular with the ladies. Well at least the ladies in town. So far, she has only seen men wandering around this place.

“Tommy Merlyn at your service.” He holds out his hand and Felicity notes that it callused like Oliver’s, but she does not feel the warmth in Tommy’s touch that she felt when touching Oliver.

“Felicity Smoak.”

“Felicity, now that is a pretty name for a pretty girl. What is someone like you doing running around out in these woods?”

“She was camping in our south pasture.” Oliver’s rough voice holds a hint of amusement.

Tommy looks at her in surprise and holds back a laugh. “Camping? In a pasture?”

“Yeah, well. This was my first time and since you don’t seem to have a “private property” sign on your fence I thought it was public property.”

Oliver adjusts his hat and looks at Tommy, ignoring the barb. “I told her she could stay in the guest house for a few days. With the coyote sightings we have been having near there, I didn’t think it was safe to leave her there.”

Tommy’s eyes dance as something passes between them. “Well welcome to the QC Ranch Felicity.”

“Listen, I appreciate you guys letting me stay. I am not going to take advantage. In fact, I want to earn my stay.”

“Well I am sure we can work something out….” Tommy starts teasing and Oliver shoots him a glare.

“I want to help out. I am a hard worker. Put me to work.”

Oliver looks skeptical, as he looks at her. “You want to work? As in help with the ranch work?”

Felicity claps her hands. She needs something different to help pass the time and she loves animals. This seems perfect and she won’t feel like a leech. “Yes, and I won’t take no for an answer. I am a fast learner and I love animals. It can be a win-win for us both.”

“Sorry darlin, but you don’t seem like the type that gets her hands dirty.” Oliver’s tone irks her, and she looks at him, her brow crinkling.

“I am not afraid to get my hands dirty.” She glances down at her manicured cuticles. “I do hate dirt under my fingernails but that washes out, right?”

Tommy grins and Oliver lowers his head, his lips twitching as he hands Tommy the keys. “Can you have one of the men go get her car. It’s parked near the fence on the south pasture, on the hill. Tommy nods and Oliver gestures toward the main house.

“Come on greenhorn, let me introduce you to Raisa, our housekeeper. We can eat and then I will show you the guest house.”

“Catch you later beautiful.”

Tommy gives her a salute as she follows Oliver to the main house.

“Greenhorn. What is a greenhorn?” Felicity is almost running as she follows his long strides toward the back porch.

Oliver glances back over his shoulder with a smirk. “That would be you.”

Felicity huffs as he opens the back door into a mud room. He removes his boots and places his hat on a hat rack running a hand through his close-cropped hair. She notes that it is a dirty blonde and just long enough to run your fingers through or grab onto. _Well shit_.

***

Walking through the back door she looks around in wonder at the beautiful wooden home. It is warm and inviting and she notes a nook near the back window that would be perfect for curling up with a good book. They walk down a hallway and it opens up to a kitchen to the left and a huge open living space to the right. The wood of the home is in every wall and every pillar and it looks polished to a sheen. It is obviously well taken care of. There are two matching brown leather sofas in the living room that face a huge wood fireplace. A flat screen TV hangs over a natural wood mantel and there are pictures of horses and cowboy paraphernalia hanging on the walls. Felicity wants to get a better look, but Oliver leads her into what can only be described as a gourmet kitchen. The appliances are highly polished stainless steel and there is a woman bustling about the room.

A young boy, no more than 7- or 8-years old sits at the huge kitchen island eating a bowl of chili and typing on a computer. They both turn to look at her as she and Oliver enter the room.

Oliver walks over to the young boy and leans on the counter. “Did you pick up your things from the living room?”

The young boy gives Felicity a curious look before he grumbles. “Yes. Raisa said I could not have her chili until I picked up my shit.”

“Ok, well put that computer away while you are eating and watch your language.” He growls and Felicity notes that there is some tension between the two of them. He then turns to the woman who must be Raisa.

“Raisa, Lukas, I would like you to meet Felicity Smoak. She is going to be staying in the guest house for a few days.”

Lukas eyes her suspiciously as Raisa walks over with a warm smile. “Welcome Miss Felicity. It will be such a pleasure having you around. It is not often I get female company out here.” Felicity looks surprised when she hears the Russian accent. But her smile is warm and genuine, and Felicity can’t help but smile back.

“Nice to meet you Raisa. I promise I won’t be a bother to you.”

Raisa shushes her. “Oh stop. A little thing like you is not a bother.”

“Are you one of his girlfriends?” Lukas speaks up and his tone is slightly surly. Oliver straightens, ready to say something when Felicity smiles at him and speaks up babbling slightly.

“Oh, I’m not…we’re not…I’m not his girlfriend. In fact, we just met. I was camping on your land and Oliver found me. I’m not much of a camper. In fact, I have never camped a day in my life. I sit behind a computer all day. Anyhoo, I had no clue about the coyotes or bobcats or snakes.” She shivers. “Oliver offered to let me stay in the guest house for a few days to keep me from becoming coyote food.”

By the time she finishes all three are staring at her.

Raisa scoffs. "A little thing like you should not be out in these woods by herself. It is a good thing Mr. Oliver found you."

Felicity glances at Oliver who is watching her with his piercing blue eyes. She shuffles self consciously and motions to the computer Lukas has nearby. He has typed a few lines and seems a little frustrated. She can see he has some code pulled up and she smiles.

“What are you working on?”

Lukas gives her a wary look. “A game.”

“Oh, that sounds like fun. What language are you using? C++, Javascript?”

Lukas looks at her in surprise. “C++.”

“I’m sorry. You see I am a computer programmer/hacker. Though more programmer than hacker. Not trying to imply that I break the law or anything.” Felicity rambles and Oliver’s brow lifts as his lips tighten. About that time her stomach rumbles. Lukas watches her with interest as Raisa shuffles by.

“You two must be hungry. Please sit down and let me get you some chili.” Raisa fusses as she scurries around the kitchen grabbing bowls and spoons. “There is cheese, sour cream and crackers on the table.” She points over to a small kitchen table near a window.

Ladling out the food she hands them each a bowl and Felicity breathes in deeply, appreciating the yummy scent. She sprinkles on some cheese and then grabs a few crackers before sitting down at the table and digging in.

“Miss Felicity, where are you from?”

Raisa continues to move around the kitchen cleaning up as she goes. The woman is quick and efficient, and Felicity can tell that she runs the home. Oliver takes a seat beside her as Felicity looks at Raisa.

“I live in Boston. I moved there when I went to college. I am originally from Vegas.”

Oliver gives her a curious look but keeps eating. The chili is delicious, and Felicity would love another bowl but doesn’t want to come across as a glutton. She did not eat much the day before, so her appetite is catching up with her.

“Ah, Vegas must have been a fun town.”

Felicity crinkles her nose, and Oliver notes that it looks cute on her.

“Not really. I mean there is not a lot for kids to do. My Mom worked at one of the casinos as a hostess so she would take me to work with her in the evenings when I was little.”

Raisa looks at her with concern. “What about your Отец?”

Felicity looks confused and she is surprised when Oliver answers. “Your Father.”

Felicity’s eyes don’t leave his deep blue ones. “He left us when I was seven.”

That is all she says about him and Raisa gives her a soft smile.

“Well you listen here. Mr. Oliver is going to show you the guest house, and it has a fully stocked kitchen. But I insist you come here for your meals. I will take care of you. You look like you would tip over at high wind. I will make sure you get plenty to eat.”

Felicity looks down at her bowl, a little flustered. She is not used to having someone fuss over her.

Oliver finishes his chili and then takes his bowl and hers and places them in the sink. “Come on, I will show you the guest house.”

He walks over to Lukas. “You and I will talk when I get back.”

Lukas sighs and grabs his laptop before walking to the living room. Felicity watches him go realizing there is something going on between the father and son. She thanks Raisa with a hug before following him out to the back porch. He slips into his boots and then starts walking across the field toward the house.

“Hey, can you slow down? Your legs are a little longer than mine.” She laughs nervously and Oliver slows down but keeps walking. She doesn’t want to butt in, but she can sense a kindred soul in Lukas and maybe she can help him while she is around. “Hey, I am not trying to pry into your business but maybe I can help Lukas with his project. I know computers like the back of my hand and…”

She almost walks into Oliver as he stops and turns to her. He doesn’t need some stranger getting close to his son. Even if she is as smart as she is beautiful. “I can take care of my son Ms. Smoak. I don’t need your help.”

Felicity swallows as she looks up at him. The man is tall and very intimidating. “Well I am sure you are a great father, but you are a cowboy. You know horses and cows and all this stuff.” She motions to the ranch around them. “I know computers. And it is the least I can do.”

Oliver steps closer and even though she stands her ground, Felicity’s entire body hums with energy. His proximity to her is unsettling and she will admit, arousing. The electricity sparking between them is palpable.

“I appreciate the offer greenhorn. But I am not going to have my son getting close to a city dwelling hacker who will be gone out of his life in a few days. Right now, he needs stability.”

Felicity huffs and steps around him clearly annoyed. “I only saw you with him once Mr. Queen, but I don’t think you know _what_ he wants.” She stomps toward the house and when Oliver catches up with her, she can see an uncertainty in his eyes. The man is struggling as a father, but he won’t admit it to her or to anyone.

He grabs a ring of keys from his pocket and opens the door into a nice little one room log cabin. There is a fireplace on the left side of the room with a small love seat in front of it. A queen size bed with a warm looking quilt is pushed into the far-left corner and the right side is taken up by a little kitchen. There is a door to the left of the fireplace which Felicity assumes is a bathroom.

“Raisa keeps the house well stocked so there should be drinks in the fridge as well as snacks. As she said you can take your main meals at the house. Raisa loves to cook, and she will enjoy the female company.”

He clears his throat as he stands with his hands pushed into the pockets of his jeans, just inside the door. He seems nervous and Felicity must admit that being with him in the small space with a bed across the room is making her belly flutter. That same electricity is growing more charged and heated the longer they are together.

“Thank you, Oliver. I really appreciate your kindness, and I meant what I said. I want to help. So, what time should I be ready in the morning?”

“We start work in the stables at 5:00 a.m. You can follow Tommy around and he can show you the ropes.”

Oliver turns and walks out the door without another word. Felicity lets out the breath she was holding as she looks around her new home for the next few days. 5:00 a.m. Ugg that is early.

Tomorrow should be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity woke the next morning, feeling just a little groggy. She had not been up this early in well……ever. Crawling out of the warm bed she grabbed some clothes from the backpack that one of Oliver’s men had dropped off last night. Laying them out on the bed, she quickly made her way to the shower. If she was getting up this early, she needed a cold shower to wake up and a BIG cup of coffee.

Twenty minutes later she was dressed, her hair in a ponytail high on her head. She was dressed in another pair of kaki shorts and a light blue t-shirt, with her thick socks and boots. She was not exactly sure what she would be doing today but she was comfortable and the shorts would be cool.

Closing the door behind her she stepped onto the porch as Dakota bounded up to her and sat at the bottom of the steps, her tongue hanging out, her tail wagging. Felicity loved dogs; in fact, she had been toying with the idea of getting one. However, she worked so much she knew she would feel guilty if she did not have the time to play with one.

Taking the steps slowly she smiled and reaching the bottom held out her hand for Dakota to sniff. The dog was massive. One of the biggest she had ever seen and her uncanny resemblance to a wolf intrigued Felicity. She would have to ask Oliver about her.

Dakota sniffed Felicity’s hand, her keen gold eyes looking her over before she lifted a paw and placed it in Felicity’s hand. Felicity laughed and gently shook her paw before scratching her between her ears. Her fur was soft, and Felicity was hooked.

“You want to walk me to the house Dakota?”

She started to walk, and Dakota fell into step beside her, prancing along. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, but she could see a few men in cowboy hats and jeans milling about the corals that laced the property. They stared at her for a moment, probably wondering who the stranger was, before continuing their work. The man that had dropped off her bag the night before had been polite, calling her Ma’am and Felicity felt the rest of the men would be the same. It made her feel more comfortable walking around on her own.

Dakota ran off as Felicity approached the back porch and ascended the stairs. She knocked, not sure if she should just walk in, and Raisa answered the door a moment later with a huge smile.

“Good Morning Miss Felicity, I hope you slept well.”

“Good Morning Raisa, yes I did. Like a baby. That bed is much more comfortable than the sleeping bag.”

They both laughed as Raisa led her toward the kitchen.

“Please no knocking. You come and go as you please, yes?”

Felicity nodded, “Yes, thank you Raisa.”

Felicity smelled bacon and her stomach rumbled. They were the only two in the kitchen and Felicity followed her to the stove. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Raisa shushed her. “No. You sit down Miss Felicity. Mr. Oliver and Tommy should be here soon.”

Felicity walked over and sat on one of the stools, and soon heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Lukas coming down the stairs and he gave her a shy smile. His hair was rumpled and he was still in his pajamas. Felicity marveled at how much the kid looked like his Dad. Even at such a young age he had the same jawline and vivid blue eyes.

He mumbled a good morning as he took the stool next to her. Felicity was a little unsure, but she smiled at him.

“How is the game coming along?”

Lukas looked at her as if she had asked him about the most important thing in the world. She had a feeling he was not asked that question a lot.

“Good. Ummm, I have 13 levels completed and I am working on a boss for the 13th level.”

“What kind of game are you creating?”

“It’s an obby. Similar to what you would find in Roblox, except at the 13th level you must beat a boss to continue. Most obbys don’t have one so it will be the first of its kind. I’m not sure how many levels I am going to have just yet. It’s nothing special.” Lukas looked down as if what he was saying was not important. Felicity was impressed that a kid of his age was working in code and she felt a kinship with Lukas. He reminded her of herself.

“Well I think that is fascinating. I would love to beta it with you when you get ready to test it.” She smiled and felt warmth spread through her chest when Lukas gave her a hopeful look.

“Really?”

“Yep. You just let me know and we will play together.” She brushed her hand on his shoulder and her heart almost burst when he gave her a big beautiful smile.

About that time the back door opened, and Tommy walked through followed by Oliver. Tommy was looking back talking about some cattle in the north pasture. Their clothes were already sweaty and dusty, and Felicity looked down at her clothes. They both were also wearing jeans. Maybe she should change.

Tommy turned forward and when he saw her a big grin covered his face. Oliver ignored her completely and walked over to wash his hands in the sink.

Tommy placed an arm around her shoulders. “Why good morning beautiful. What a way to start the morning.”

Raisa placed her hands on her hips scowling. “Now don’t you bother our guest Tommy.”

Tommy walked over and gave Raisa a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry Raisa, you will always be my first love. You already have me spoiled for other ladies because I can’t find _one_ that can cook like you do.”

Raisa smiled and waved her kitchen towel at him. “Oh, you stop Tommy and wash those hands. They are filthy.”

Tommy looked down at his hands and then winked at Felicity. “She is a ball buster but I Iove her.”

Felicity could not help but laugh. Tommy seemed to be light-hearted and had a sense of humor that she could appreciate. Oliver walked over and stood near the bar scowling at him.

“Dad can we go into town today so I can pick up that mouse I ordered. Mr. Mason texted and said it arrived yesterday.” Lukas gave his Dad a hopeful look.

Oliver glanced down at his watch and sighed. “I would love to take you, but we have a lot going on today son. Let me see how quickly we get the new cattle branded and out to pasture, ok?”

Lukas deflated just a little and Felicity held her tongue. Oliver noted his son’s face and walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I tell you what. If I see the timing is not going to work out, I will have Raisa take you.”

Lukas seemed to cheer up a little and nodded.

“Please everyone take a seat.” Raisa waved to the table she had set up and as everyone moved over to sit, she started to bring over plates of food. As the eggs, bacon, biscuits, gravy, grits and potatoes were placed on the table, Felicity’s eyes grew big. That was a LOT of food.

Tommy looked over at her and smirked. “What’s the matter Smoak. You look like you have never seen food before.”

“Do you guys really eat all of this?” There looked like there was enough food to feed 20 people.

“Obviously you have never done manual labor before Ms. Smoak.” Oliver’s tone was slightly condescending, and Felicity met his gaze across the table.

“Felicity.” She said her name.

“What?” He gave her a confused look.

“My name is Felicity. You keep calling me Ms. Smoak. Ms. Smoak makes me sound ancient.”

“Well Felicity, we do a lot of manual labor around here which means we burn a lot of calories.” Oliver spoke between bites.

“Oh, leave her alone Mr. Oliver. Felicity these boys could eat all of this by themselves. I always make sure I make plenty in case we have company.” She winked at Felicity before walking back over to the sink.

Oliver just smirked and continued to eat his food and so Felicity decided to do the same. Tommy and Oliver discussed different things about the ranch and Felicity listened intently. She did not realize everything that went into running a ranch of this size. It was almost overwhelming. By the time they were all done eating and talking she was so full she felt like she would not eat another bite for a week.

“Tommy, why don’t you take Ms…… _Fe-li-city_ out to the barn and start her off easy. She can muck the stables.”

The way he said her name created a warmth in her belly. She liked hearing him say her name. She wiped her mouth and walked her plate to the sink before turning back to them both. “Muck?”

Lukas answered, “Basically shovel shit.”

Her eyes flew wide. “Oh, ok.”

“Come on beautiful. I will show you the ropes.” Tommy grinned as he started toward the back door.

Felicity started to follow him but had a confused look on her face. “You use ropes to shovel…umm shit?”

Tommy busted out laughing and Oliver just shook his head. “Like I said, she is a greenhorn.”

Tommy ignored Oliver as Felicity threw a glare his way and Tommy finally took her arm to lead her out the back door. Oliver watched them go with a hooded expression and Raisa glanced back over her shoulder when she heard the back-door slam shut.

“She is nice Mr. Oliver.”

“Don’t get attached to her. She leaves in a few days.”

Lukas looked up at that. “I like her too. Maybe she will stay. She said she would help me beta my game once I finished.”

Oliver’s eyes flew to his son, his words surprising him. He needed to have a talk with Felicity. She was making promises that she could not keep, and he would be damned if his son got hurt because of it.

“Go take a shower son. I want you to be ready in case I find time to head into town.”

Lukas shot up the stairs as Oliver looked to Raisa. He knew what she was going to say. That a boy needed a Mom. Lukas’s Mom had been a one-night stand that had abandoned Lukas on Oliver’s doorstep. He had not heard from her since that day and he was fine with that. Because of Lukas he kept his relationships to casual sex and he only met women in town. He never brought them to the ranch. Not that there had been many of those. He was too busy to even think of women most of the time.

Friday night was the one night a week that the men of QC Ranch were allowed to cut loose and go into town for drinks and women. Tommy invited Oliver every Friday, but Oliver had only gone a handful of times. Lukas was smart and he had figure out quickly why Oliver was going into town the times he had gone. He never said a word about it until he had questioned Felicity last night about being one of Oliver’s girlfriends. Oliver had stopped going after he noticed that Lukas was quiet the morning after those times. Lukas was more important to him. Luckily with the ranch and Lukas keeping his calendar full, women were an afterthought.

Oliver looked back towards the stairs that led to the second level, and he sighed. Things had grown tense between him and Lukas over the past year. As Lukas’s interest in computers grew it had been harder for Oliver to relate to the boy. He loved him fiercely and would do anything for him, but he was not a computer guru and half the time he had no clue what Lukas was referring to when he spoke about his projects. It frustrated him.

He glanced back over at Raisa and he could tell she wanted to say something. They had had this discussion before. He started toward the back door before she could speak.

“Don’t say it Raisa.” He threw the words over his shoulder and walked out.

***

Felicity followed Tommy toward the stables. Again, she noted all the men had on jeans and a hat. She glanced down at her clothes again and stopped. “Am I dressed ok?”

Tommy stopped and turned to her and his eyes slid from her head to her toes. “Well I personally love what you have on. I could look at those legs all day. You should be fine for today but tomorrow you might want to wear a pair of jeans. We will be repairing fences in the fields and the grass can be high.”

He started walking toward the barn again and Felicity followed. Tommy was a flirt, but Felicity could tell it was just his nature. She had a feeling Tommy flirted with every female within a five-mile radius. Or at least within the town.

He walked over and grabbed her a shovel and a wheelbarrow and wheeled them over to the first stall. As she entered the stall the smell hit her nostrils and her nose crinkled. The horse inside just looked at her as if it was bored as she placed a hand over her nose.

“God that stinks.”

Tommy laughed. “It should stink, it’s basically horse shit.” He held out a shovel to her.

Felicity looked at the shovel and then back up at him. “Lukas was serious. You want me to shovel horse shit.”

Tommy lifted an eyebrow. “You said you wanted to help. To keep the barn clean we have to do this a couple of times a day.”

Felicity gingerly took the shovel from his hand and then scooped up a tiny bit of the poop laden hay and placed it into the wheelbarrow.

Tommy leaned against the wall and snickered. “Umm beautiful? You are going to have to shovel a hell of a lot more than that if you want to get all 20 stalls done before lunch.”

Felicity’s eyes flew wide and she almost dropped the manure she had just picked up. “20!!”

Tommy nodded and walked to the stall door. “Once your wheelbarrow is full just push it outside and empty it to the side. We use is for mulch.” He pushed away from the wall and walked out of the stall. “Have fun.”

Felicity watched him walk away with a cocky gait and she grumbled. What had she gotten herself into? She was used to sitting behind a computer not using a shovel. When she was online, she controlled the web. She was a well- known hacker that other hackers aspired to be. So how had she ended up shoveling horse shit in a barn in Montana?

Gabe.

Her stupid ex was trying to convince her to marry him and she had left the city to get away from him for a while. She started shoveling again, trying to get more onto the shovel, hoping the task would go quicker. However, three hours and 10 stalls later, her shoulders were burning, she was sweating like a pig and there was brown looking gunk smeared all over her clothes that she was fairly certain was not mud. Of course, that was about the time that Oliver “I look like a Greek god” Queen came into the barn, shirtless pushing a wheelbarrow of hay.

Felicity’s breath caught in her throat and the shovel of manure she was about to place in her wheelbarrow missed and fell to the ground. The man’s perfectly muscled chest gleamed with sweat and his abs, good lord, she couldn’t even acknowledge their perfection at this point.

Oliver noticed her movement but didn’t seem to look her way as he passed. “I am pretty sure the manure is supposed to go _INTO_ the wheelbarrow, not back onto the floor.”

Smartass.

His words riled her up and she placed the shovel against the wall and walked out with her hands on her hips.

“I know it goes in the wheelbarrow; my hands were tired.” She almost pouted as she looked down at the blisters that were forming. Oliver had to look away to keep from grinning. She looked damn cute all puffed up with dirt on her face, arms and shirt. He emptied the hay into one of the stalls she had cleaned and then walked over to where she was standing.

Felicity’s eyes were glued to his chest and he stopped in front of her, but her eyes never looked up.

“Umm Felicity?”

She startled and finally looked up into his eyes. “Yeah?”

“How many stalls have you completed?” He looked around and he could easily tell but he wanted to give her a little grief. She had done good as a greenhorn, but he had to admit she was slow.

She glowed with pride as she waved proudly behind her, “10.”

He cocked his head and Felicity felt her pulse spike when he pushed a hand through his hair. The strands stood straight up and when she saw a trickle of sweat slide it’s way down his chest, she could not look away as it disappeared below his jeans.

“You still have 10 to go darlin, you don’t get a break.”

Her shoulders were still burning, and she huffed. “Do I at least get some water?”

Oliver smirked and then walked into a room that was to the left of the barn door. He returned with a bottle of water and handed it to her. “There is a fridge in that room, and we keep it stocked with water. Help yourself.”

Felicity quickly removed the lid and then proceeded to gulp the water. Oliver found it hard to tear his eyes away from her lips wrapped around the top of that bottle and he shifted on his feet as he thought of those plump lips wrapped around a part of his body that was stirring to life.

He cleared his throat and stepped back. “Lunch is at 11. Finish what stalls you can in that time and you can be done for the day.” She looked at him, surprised that he was giving her the afternoon off. However, he didn’t want to overwork her. He already knew how sore she would be tomorrow, and he was finding her a distraction he did not need right now.

Felicity capped the water and placed it on the ground before grabbing her shovel. She stalked over to the next stall miffed that he was giving her the rest of the day off as if she could not handle the work. She would show him. He watched with curiosity as she stepped into the stall that housed one of the quarter horses. The horse turned its head to look at her and then back at Oliver as if to ask what the hell she was doing.

Felicity leaned down to shovel some manure filled hay when the horse’s tail suddenly swatted her in the face. She shot up sputtering, her hand waving in front of her face.

“Problem?” Oliver’s smug voice came from behind her.

“No.” Her answer was short and clipped and so she leaned back down. Most of the stalls had been empty, as the horses had been taken out to pasture. But a few remained and she had been able to work around them. But for some reason, because Oliver was watching her, everything that could go wrong, was going wrong.

She started to stand to empty the shovel into the wheelbarrow when the horses right hind leg lifted. It startled Felicity and she stumbled back, dumping the manure all over the front of her clothes. She heard a snicker behind her and looked back to see Oliver grinning.

“Do you need some help?” His innocent tone annoyed her even more and that just made her more determined to ignore him.

Oliver knew he was annoying her, but he did not care. For some reason aggravating her gave him a thrill he had not felt in a long time.

She turned so that she was facing the horse and proceeded to lift another shovel full. She emptied it and continued, completely ignoring the gorgeous, infuriating man that was standing behind her enjoying her humiliation. She worked for a few more minutes and she could not stay silent any longer. She was doing the best she could, and he needed to recognize that. Turning she started to speak but the barn was empty.

The infuriating bastard had left.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity was hurting as she looked at the clock, grateful that it was lunch time. All she could think about was that she was sore; all over. Her arms were jello, her muscles aching, her hands and fingers were blistered. Her legs were sore from working the wheelbarrow. She hurt. But she also had another feeling deep down, that she had not felt in a long time. Pride.

She had done the work. It had taken her over 5 hours and cost her three nails, but she had done the work. A small smile lifted her lips as she set the shovel against the wall and wiped her brow. She knew she was going to barely be able to move tomorrow but at this point she did not care. It had been a long time since she felt the satisfaction of completing something hard. And believe me, that work had been hard.

She loved her job. Working as an IT specialist was something she had studied hard for her whole life. But lately it had not been rewarding work. It had become tedious and if she was being honest, boring. She could write code in her sleep. She would even go so far to admit it had gotten a little monotonous. For someone with her IQ that was not uncommon. She was able to achieve her goals in a job quickly and then it just became routine.

Maybe that was part of why she had eventually said yes to a relationship she knew would never last. She wanted something different; something exciting in her life. Unfortunately, her relationship with Gabe had been neither of those things.

She limped her way toward the main house, her stomach letting her know that it was time for some food. Felicity found herself ravenous. However, as she reached the back porch she glanced down at her clothes and stopped in her tracks. There was no way she could go in the house and eat lunch looking like this.

Her clothes that had been so clean that morning were covered in horse manure. Or as Lukas had said, shit. She was sure she smelled terrible. She had been sweating all morning and she lifted her arm and sniffed, crinkling her nose at the odor. She turned and headed back toward her cabin. Oliver had given her the afternoon off so she decided she would take a quick shower and clean up before joining everyone for lunch. Maybe she could stick around and help Raisa or even Lukas after lunch. She would love to have the company.

Very sore, but in a good mood Felicity hurried into the cabin and grabbed some clean clothes, laying them out on the bed. She stripped and then turned on the water. Her muscles were starting to protest even more, and she stepped into the shower with a sigh as the warm water started to massage her muscles. She soaped her body and rinsed off, standing for a few moments in the spray before turning it off. Stepping out of the shower, the scent of her mango body wash made her smile as she wrapped her towel around her and walked into the living room.

She immediately jumped, shrieking loudly when she saw a man standing by the door. Her heart started pounding and she placed a hand over her chest when she saw that it was Oliver.

“Oliver. What are you doing here?” She moved both hands to grip her towel as she looked at him in surprise. Her body tingled when his eyes swept down over her. _Jesus, he had piercing eyes_.

Oliver swallowed as he looked her over. Raisa sent him to find Felicity to remind her that lunch was ready. When he could not find her in the barn, he decided to check her cabin. Now he was staring at her as she stood before him in only a towel.

“Umm, I’m sorry Felicity. When you didn’t show up for lunch Raisa sent me to find you. I knocked and when you didn’t answer I just came in.” His blue eyes darkened slightly, and desire flared briefly in them.

He couldn’t stop staring at her. She looked sinful with her hair damp and her long legs showing beneath the towel. He noticed she had bright pink toenails and he had to shift on his feet when his cock twitched. If that towel fell down just an inch. _Jesus he had to get his thoughts under control_.

“I decided to um, take a shower first. I had shit all over me and I smelled like a barn. I mean that stuff was even in my hair. How did it get in my hair? And don’t even get me started on my fingernails.”

_Oh, shit Felicity your babbling. Stop!_

Oliver looked mouthwatering in his jeans and t-shirt. She guessed the man could wear a knapsack and he would look gorgeous. _Damn the man!_

Oliver’s lips twitched at hearing the word shit come out of her mouth. She was babbling and he was finding it adorable. He could not leave, even if his life depended on it. His feet would not budge. His body stayed right where it was, and he cursed himself. It had been too long since he had been with a woman and at the first signs of an attractive one, he was staring like a horny teenager.

They both stood staring at each other for way too long. The awareness between them hung like a cloud, dense and heavy. Oliver finally looked away. He was afraid that if he stayed inside with her for another minute that he might do something stupid like kiss her. He had to step outside.

“Ok, well I will wait for you outside and then walk over with you.”

His blue eyes grazed over her one more time before he turned and walked out on the porch. Felicity let out a breath she did not know she was holding and immediately started to dress. That man made her feel things she did not need to feel right now. Her body was humming, and she was aching in places she should not be aching, and it was not from the work. This was a vacation. She needed to stop the thoughts that were flowing through her mind. There was no way she was going to hook up with a cowboy when she would be leaving in a few days.

She had never been a one-night stand kind of girl. The thought of sleeping with a stranger just never appealed to her. And as attractive and sexy as she found Oliver, she needed to stay away from relationships. Her last one proved to her that she did not have a history of picking good men. This trip had to be about her and only her.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt, Felicity pulled on a pair of flats and then stepped into the bathroom and placed her hair in another ponytail. She liked that it kept her hair out of her face. Taking a deep breath and giving herself a pep talk she grabbed her phone and walked out to the porch. Oliver was standing at the edge, looking over his property. _Good lord he was one fine man_. Too bad they had not met at a different time and place. The timing just was not right.

He turned when he heard the door open and gave her a small smile. “Again, sorry I walked in on you.”

Felicity decided to play it cool. She would not let him know how much it had affected her.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I am used to it.”

_What did I just say?_

Oliver looked at her as his eyebrow lifted. Jealousy flared in his belly and he had to tamper it down. She was not his so jealousy was not allowed.

“I mean, that I had roommates in college, and it use to happen often. They would have a boyfriend or a date over and…”

Oliver’s lips tightened and his eyebrow lifted higher. She really needed to stop talking.

“Ok, I am going to just stop talking now before my foot goes further into my mouth.”

Her cheeks turned pink as she looked toward the house and started walking. God this man made her feel completely unhinged. Being near him messed with her mind and her libido and it was throwing her for a loop.

Oliver walked next to her not saying a word. Just the thought of any other man seeing her in only a towel was playing havoc with his mind. She was not his, so he had to stop thinking like she was.

They made their way up the back steps and into the house and Oliver lagged as they entered the mud room. He needed to get his shit together quick.

Felicity smiled as she saw Raisa, Tommy and Lukas at the table and Tommy grinned at her, patting the seat beside him.

“Why hello beautiful. We weren’t sure you were going to make it.” He looked behind her and frowned. “We sent Oliver to find you. Did he get lost?”

Felicity finally realized Oliver was no longer behind her and then he walked out of the mud room.

“I am here, just checking something.” He vaguely answered and Tommy gave him an inquisitive look. Oliver ignored him so he focused his attention back on Felicity who was talking to Lukas.

“Lukas, did you get a chance to go get your mouse?”

“Not yet. Dad has been busy with a fence that is down in the north pasture, so Raisa is going to take me after lunch.” He sounded a little sullen and Felicity tilted her head to catch his eye.

“Do you mind if I tag along?”

His eyes immediately lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah. I would love to see the town and who can resist picking up electronics, right?”

Lukas blessed her with a dazzling grin and then proceeded to eat his food at lightning speed.

“Lukas, slow down. You are going to get a tummy ache.” Raisa admonished him softly, shaking her head.

Oliver watched the exchange between his son and Felicity and concern gripped him. He could already see that Lukas was growing attached to Felicity and before he knew what he was doing he was telling Lukas that he would take him to town. The fence was fixed.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Especially Lukas.

“Oh…ok.” Lukas looked at Felicity uncertainly. “Do you still want to go?”

Felicity’s eyes flew to Oliver’s but his were focused on his plate. He was not going to scare her away. She looked at Lukas and smiled. “I would love to.”

Tommy glanced between them as he ate. She could see something brewing behind his intelligent brown eyes, but he was keeping it to himself for now.

Oliver kept his focus on his food. A small part of him had hoped that she would back out when she found out he was taking Lukas to town. Now he could not push down the part of him that was looking forward to spending time with her.

He listened half-heartedly as Tommy droned on about the deliveries they had coming in the next few days. He knew Tommy could handle them. His focus was on the woman sitting across from him and his son. Lukas never knew his Mother and he knew that it weighed heavily on the young boy’s mind. Raisa did a fabulous job of helping him raise Lukas. But he knew, deep down that Lukas had always wished for a Mom. He even told him so one Christmas when he was four and he wrote “Mom” on his Santa wish list. It had nearly ripped Oliver in two when he saw that.

Now there was this beautiful woman that was smart and funny and kind, and he could see Lukas was drawn to her. Hell, he was drawn to her too. But she was leaving, and if Lukas got to close to her it would hurt him when she left.

Lukas finished his lunch in record time and then got up to run to his room. He yelled over his shoulder as he hit the stairs.

“I am going to get ready.”

Oliver flashed a look at Raisa who had a small smile on her face. She shook her head as she took his plate to the sink.

“That young man is thrilled to be spending time with you Mr. Oliver.”

“Is there anything we need to pick up for you while we are in town Raisa?” Oliver walked his plate to the sink.

“Maybe pick up some fruit for dinner? Whatever the market has fresh.”

Felicity finished her lunch, licking her lips. “That was wonderful Raisa.” She walked her plate over as well and then looked at Oliver.

He stalked off towards the stairs in the direction Lukas had just gone. “Be ready to go in 10 minutes.”

Felicity knew that he was speaking to her and she and Raisa exchanged a look before Raisa placed a hand on her arm.

“Be patient with Mr. Oliver. It is hard for him, having a woman around that Lukas can connect with. He does not want the poor boy to be hurt.”

Felicity looked at her in surprise. “I would never hurt Lukas.”

Raisa smiled softly at her. “We know that. But if Lukas gets close to you and then you must leave, it will be hard on him. He yearns for a mother.”

“But he has you.”

Raisa gave her a soft smile. “I am not a mother for him. More like a babushka (grandmother).”

Raisa’s kind eyes watched her as Felicity finally understood. She was trying to tell her that Lukas could grow attached to her and then it would hurt him when she had to leave. What they did not realize was that it was already going to be hard on her.

She was getting attached as well.

***

Oliver glanced over at Felicity sitting in the seat beside him as he drove into town. Anyone looking at them in the truck would think they were a typical family going to town for supplies. He felt a pang in his heart at the thought. Why was this woman making him think of a family, a wife and a mother for his son? He and Lukas were doing well; or so he thought. But every time he saw the way his son lit up around her, it caused an ache.

He focused on the road but slid a glance to his son in the back seat. Lukas had been quiet. He was looking out the window silently watching the scenery go by. They lived in a rural town, so it was mainly horse and cow pastures. Oliver loved that. He was not sure his son did.

“It’s beautiful out here.” Felicity’s soft voice drifted over to him as she glanced out the window at the same scenery. He was surprised she liked it. She was a city girl, and Oliver had found over the years that city women did not appreciate his rustic life. Maybe she was different.

“That is part of why my grandfather settled here. The view of the mountains. The clean air.” Oliver cut a glance her way. “Are you missing the city?”

“The smog, the traffic and the heat? No way.” Felicity laughed as she spoke. She peaked over at him loving how he handled the huge diesel truck. His large hand gripped the wheel lightly and she let her eyes skate over his perfect profile. “So, you grew up on the farm?”

Oliver nodded, “Lived there my whole life.”

“Have you ever wanted to go anywhere else or do anything else?” Felicity turned slightly toward him, curious to know more about him.

“Nope. Being a cowboy is in my blood. It was all I ever wanted to be.”

“It’s all he does 24/7.” Lukas grumbles from the backseat and Oliver’s eyes cut to him.

“I know I work a lot buddy. But that won’t be for much longer. Tommy has taken on more responsibilities which should free up more of my time.”

Lukas didn’t say a word and Felicity gave Oliver a sympathetic look. She could tell that there was some tension between Oliver and Lukas. She was familiar with that because it had been the same with her and her mother when she was young. She had inherited her love of computers from her father, even though she barely knew him. Her mother had struggled to relate to her, and it had caused some tension for them. Maybe she could talk to Oliver and give him some advice to help him with his son.

Oliver pulled up in front of a general store and Felicity smiled. It was the type of store you would see on TV in small towns with a wooden “General Store” sign on the front. She had a feeling they sold _everything_ , and she could not wait to get inside and check it out.

Oliver and Lukas hopped out and walked to the door. Lukas looked back toward her with a grin, “Wait until you see the monitor I want to get. It’s way cool.”

Felicity returned his smile and followed him inside as Oliver made his way to the counter to speak with the gentleman behind it. The man looked to be in his 70’s with grey hair, dark glasses and a nice grandfather belly. He had a wide smile and Felicity could tell right away that he was the eyes and ears of the town.

“Felicity, check this out.” Lukas’s excited voice called her to where he was standing in the electronics section. Felicity had to laugh as she looked around. Electronics section was a loose term. There was one microwave, a cordless phone and a stand of chargers. To the left was a couple of small color TV’s. She noticed Lukas looking down at a book on a table and she walked over to see him looking through a computer catalog.

He pointed to a Samsung, 49-inch Double Full HD, curved monitor. The boy had good taste. “Just imagine the games I could create with this monitor.”

Felicity smiled. “You should ask Santa to get it for you for Christmas.”

Lukas frowned as he looked at her. “I have talked to my Dad and he said if I wanted it I have to earn the money to buy it.”

“Well what is wrong with that?”

Lukas glances around as if he doesn’t want anyone to hear him, his face turning a slight pink. “Can I tell you something and you promise you won’t tell my Dad?”

Felicity hesitated but then nodded, “Sure.”

“I hate farm work. It’s so boring.”

Felicity had to laugh because let’s be honest, it was not boring, just hard work. Lukas was a kid and all kids have an aversion to hard work.

“Well maybe he could work it out with you in house chores?”

Lukas sighed, “Raisa does most of the housework and what my Dad pays me to clean my room won’t even cover the cord to plug this in.”

Felicity smiled and then shrugged. “Well as someone who had to earn every piece of computer equipment she ever had. My vote is to do the work. Not only will it make you look good for your Dad, but you will have the satisfaction of knowing you earned it yourself.”

Lukas didn’t seem to care too much for her answer, so she moved over to look at the clothing section. The last thing she wanted to do was get between Lukas and Oliver. It was obvious from what Lukas just told her that Oliver was trying to teach Lukas the importance of hard work. As a typical kid, Lukas did not want to do that.

Felicity flipped through the shirts, shorts and jeans and then strolled over the personal care section. She grabbed a bottle of her favorite shampoo and a brush and then glanced over to Lukas. He had wandered up to the front counter and was talking to the shop owner. She did not see Oliver, so she glanced around and then approached him when she saw him in the fruit section. It was set up like a small farmer’s market and everything looked delicious.

“Wow, why don’t we have stores like this in the city?”

Oliver picked up a ripe peach and then softly tossed it, catching it in his hand. “Because everything has to be shipped via trucks. These came from a farm just two miles down the road.”

He picked several different options of fruit from peaches to strawberries and then looked down at the items in her hands. “Did you find everything you needed?”

“Yes, thank you.” She looked over at Lukas and then moved slightly closer to Oliver so she could whisper. “Did Lukas get his mouse?”

Oliver looked over at his son and nodded. “Yeah. You would think it was Christmas.”

“Listen Oliver, I don’t want to meddle with you and Lukas, but I can tell there is some tension there. I know how hard it must be for you to try to understand his likes and hobbies. My Mom went through something similar with me. Maybe I can help.”

Oliver’s eyes hardened. She has been with his family for two days and she is sticking her nose in his business. Who did she think she was? It made him nervous and he did not like it one bit.

“Stay out of my relationship with my son.”

“Oliver, I am not trying…….”

Before she could finish Oliver cut her off, his eyes blazing with anger. “I don’t need some city greenhorn, who has only known my family for two days trying to give me advice about how to raise my son. I was doing just fine before you came along.” His eyes hardened even more. “Butt out!”

The tension between them ratcheted up to the point that they both could not look away. Felicity did not back down, and she held his gaze. She saw his eyes flicker down to her lips and then he turned with a curse.

Not giving her time to say anything more he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Did he just? Yes, he did. _Oliver Queen told me to butt out, turned and walked away_. Gripping her meager purchases Felicity stomped up to the register and placed her stuff down with a huff. What an aggravating, egotistical, pompous….

“Is this everything little lady?”

She looked up at the man behind the counter, and he was watching her with an expression on his face that she could not quite place. He had kind eyes and the look he was giving her is intelligent and shrewd. This man see’s everything that goes on in this town and it is evident in his eyes.

“Yes Sir. Thank you.”

He rings up the purchases and periodically his glance moves between her and the infuriating man that is waiting outside the store with his son.

“You staying at the Queen Ranch?”

Felicity gives him a small smile. “Yes. I needed a break from the city and Oliver offered to let me stay in his guest house.”

“That is a fine family. Known that boy since he could barely see over this counter.” The man holds out his hand to her and smiles. “My name is James, but everyone here calls me Pops.”

Felicity takes his hand and returns his smile. “Nice to meet you Pops, my name is Felicity. Felicity Smoak.”

“Pretty name for a pretty lady.”

Pops is a charmer. Forgetting about the grumpy, but gorgeous Mr. Queen, Felicity smiles at Pops. “You have an amazing store Pops. How long have you been running it?”

“Oh, about 40 years now. Seen a lot of things in my time.” He leans closer as if he is going to tell her a secret. “Wanna know something? In all the time I have been running this store I have never seen that man react to a woman the way he reacts to you.”

Felicity huffs. “He can’t stand me. He thinks I’m just some greenhorn city girl. His words, not mine.”

Pops laughs and starts to bag her things as she pulls out a $10. “That’s hogwash. That man is so turned around he don’t know which way is up. Let me tell you something. The happiest I have seen that man is the day he introduced me to his son. God he was so damn proud. The mother just up and left the kid on his doorstep. Damndest thing I ever heard. Oliver has raised that boy all by himself and he is protective of him, and when you are single parent trying to raise a child you put up walls.”

Pops gives Felicity a curious look as he places the money in the register and hands her change. He leans back down and looks Felicity in the eye. “I saw how you were with that boy and I see how Oliver reacts to you. Ain’t never seen him be that way with anyone. As for Lukas, you make him smile. You are good for both of them. Don’t let Oliver’s gruff exterior and protective nature chase you away. You stand up to that boy and you show him what you are made of.”

Pops winks at her as she looks at him with curiosity and uncertainty. Is he right? Is Oliver just trying to hide behind this wall that he has built? Raisa had mentioned that he feared Lukas getting hurt. Maybe, she needs to prove to him that she is not here to hurt anyone. She just wants to help.

“Thanks Pops.”

“Don’t be a stranger pretty lady. I don’t get very many women of your caliber around here.”

Felicity grins at him and then walks out to the sidewalk where Oliver and Lukas are having a conversation. Their tone is low so it is hard to hear but she can see a look of irritation on Luka’s face.

“You get everything you need?” Oliver turns to her as she approaches, and she holds up her bag with a smile.

“Yep.”

“Dad, can we show Felicity the ice cream parlor before we head back?”

Felicity’s eyes widen. Lukas has found her Achille’s heel. If there was one thing she could never resist it was ice cream. Particularly mint chip ice cream.

“If they have mint chip, I am in.”

She grins at Lukas and they both turn to Oliver who is watching them with a tight, closed expression.

“Fine. But you are brushing your teeth as soon as we get home.”

Lukas grins and starts walking down the sidewalk. He is leading the way, so Felicity falls in step beside Oliver. His body is tense, and he has not looked at her, so she decides maybe she should toss out a white flag.

“Oliver, I wanted to apologize for overstepping back there. That was never my intention. I know you are a good father, because Lukas is a great kid.” Stopping Felicity turns and holds out her hand to him. “You have been so kind to me, and I was just trying to return the favor. Can we be friends?”

Oliver stops and looks down at her hand. Her blue eyes watch him open and sincere and he has to fight every instinct he has not to grab her hand and pull her to him for a kiss. He can see she is trying so he takes her hand and the contact of their skin is immediately electric. Before he can help himself, he is tugging her slightly forward. Leaning down close, his lips so close to hers that if she leaned forward just slightly their lips would touch. Her breath hitches as he speaks softly.

“I accept your apology Felicity. But let me make something clear. Because of this thing between us, you and I will never be just friends.”

She knows exactly what “thing” he is talking about. They have a connection that she has never in her 25 years felt before. It is electric and hot, and Felicity knows that if he ever touches more than just her hand, that she will be lost.

His penetrating gaze pierces straight through her heart and when his eyes flicker down to her lips, she holds her breath wondering if he is going to kiss her.

_Kiss me, please kiss me._

Several different emotions flicker across his face before he pulls back, and Felicity cannot help the disappointment that floods through her.

“Come on, I will buy you some ice cream.”

He turns to follow Lukas and she takes a moment to pull herself together. This man is turning her into a needy mess.

***

An hour later they are sitting in a quaint ice cream parlor with bowls of some of the best ice cream Felicity has ever tasted. They make everything home-made and when she stepped inside, the smells had made her mouth water. They had been laughing and teasing for the past little while and Felicity smiled as she noticed Oliver relaxing.

“See, I told you it was the best ice cream you would ever eat.” Lukas grinned at her from over his heaping bowl of strawberry and chocolate.

“It _IS_ the best, but I still cannot be friends with you. How could you pass up the mint chip?” Felicity mockingly glared at him, and Oliver listened as he enjoyed his own bowl of vanilla. Felicity had nearly doubled over laughing when he ordered it but what could he say? He was a vanilla guy. Especially home-made vanilla. A small smile curved his lips as he heard Lukas and Felicity’s banter.

Lukas wrinkled his nose and glanced over at her bowl. “But it’s green. How can anyone eat green ice cream?”

Felicity took a big spoonful and placed it in her mouth with a flourish. She moaned softly when the cold hit her tongue. Lukas laughed and she noticed Oliver fidgeted in his seat.

“I will have you know that mint chip is the best ice cream in the world. The color only makes it better. And don’t get me started on the mint chips.”

Lukas shook his head and focused on his bowl. She glanced over at Oliver’s half eaten bowl.

“How’s the vanilla?”

Oliver looked down at his bowl and he couldn’t resist joining in the teasing. He faked a frown. “It’s vanilla.”

Felicity lifted a brow and then she and Lukas busted out laughing.

“We tried to talk you into something else Dad.”

Felicity put some of her ice cream on her spoon and then held it over to Oliver. “Here, try mine.”

Oliver hesitate for only a moment before he placed his hand over hers, leaned over and took the bite. His eyes never left hers and the heat from his touch was making her body pulse in all the right places. She swallowed noting a bit of ice cream on his lips. She didn’t care that they were in a crowded ice cream shop with this son sitting next to her. She wanted to lick it off herself.

They stared at each other for a moment and Lukas glanced between them before he smiled and said, “Well Dad. Is that better than plain vanilla?”

“Best ice cream I have ever had.” Oliver’s eyes stayed with Felicity for a moment conveying to her that he was referring to so much more than just the ice cream.

Felicity finally jerked her gaze away and Lukas smirked. “See next time you will listen to Felicity.”

Oliver looked at his son, hearing the words “next time”. If anyone walked into the ice cream parlor, they would think that they were a family out for ice cream. How could he have let his guard down? She was going to be leaving in a few days. He needed to remember that.

As they finished their ice cream, they all sat back satisfied. Lukas looked at Felicity. “Thanks for coming today.”

She smiled at him and then at Oliver. “I had fun.”

They gathered their things and headed to the truck. The ride back was mostly quiet as Lukas checked out his new mouse. Felicity tried to keep her gaze away from Oliver, but something had shifted between them in the ice cream shop. Oliver had relaxed and she got to see a side of him that she had not seen before.

As he pulled up into the driveway, he took the fruit out of the back and handed the bags to Lukas.

“Son, will you run these inside to Raisa, I want to talk to Felicity for a moment.”

Lukas nodded and then gave her a huge smile before heading into the house. Felicity shut her door as Oliver walked around and she could feel her nerves jumping. Anytime he came near her she was on edge and very aware of him.

“Felicity, you apologized earlier, and I didn’t. I want to correct that. I am sorry for the way I responded to you at the General Store.” He turned and leaned back against the truck looking out over the land that had been in his family for generations. “I have been on my own raising Lukas for his whole life. Don’t get me wrong, Raisa is amazing and a huge help, but she is not his parent.”

He turned to look at her and she saw a vulnerability slowly seep into his eyes. “It’s hard for me to admit, but Lukas is an enigma to me. He is so smart and into computers and……I’m just a cowboy. I work with my hands. Manual labor is my thing. It’s hard for me to communicate with him sometimes and even harder for me to ask someone for help. Especially someone I barely know.”

Felicity leaned her shoulder against the truck facing him. She realized how hard that was for Oliver to admit. “I get it Oliver. Being a father is tough. Especially being a single father. I grew up with a single Mom and I saw how she struggled.” Her voice softened and she placed her hand over his. “I don’t ever want to come between you and your son, but just know that I am here to help if you need me.”

Oliver’s eyes searched hers and before he could talked himself out of it, he leaned down and kissed her.

Felicity stilled when his lips met hers. They were so soft, and his kiss was light, almost hesitant. She could still taste the mint chip on his lips, and it made her want to deepen the kiss. Their connection lit up at the intimate touch and Oliver groaned before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

He knew they could not be seen from the house with the angle the truck was parked, and he turned and pressed her up against the side as his tongue teased hers. He felt her hands move up and around his neck and her fingers played with his hair. She moaned softly as he crushed her to his chest and it was pure heaven. Her mouth was still cool from the ice cream and the taste of her mixed with the lingering hint of mint made him want to devour her.

“God Felicity.”

He forced his hands to stay at her waist, but she could feel his erection pressing into her body and the feeling set her on fire.

He finally pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers before he pulled away. They both panted as they looked at one another. Felicity could not speak for a moment and the loss of him in her arms almost took her breath away.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Oliver took a step back and had to adjust himself. She had him hard as a rock with just a kiss and he knew if he did not stop, he wouldn’t want to.

Felicity glanced around, unsure what to say. She wanted to pull him back to her and tell him to not stop until they were both naked and he was pounding into her. But a small part of her was still telling her that this could not go any further. She didn’t need a fling. But god how she wanted one.

“You don’t have to apologize. I kissed you back.”

Oliver stared at her for a moment before he stalked off toward the barn. Felicity took a moment to gather her things and then taking in a shaky breath she started off toward her cottage. Dakota ran over to her and started bouncing around her, begging for attention. But Felicity’s attention was on the lone rider whose horse was galloping away from the barn.

Felicity petted Dakota’s head before she watched her take off like a shot after Oliver. She waited until they were both out of sight and then walked into the cottage. Placing her bag of items on the bed she leaned back on it with a huff. Her body was still tingling from his kiss and the feel of him between her legs and she knew she would be dreaming about him tonight.

 _God Felicity, you kissed him_. You are creeping closer and closer to sleeping with him and that cannot happen.

But why not? Why couldn’t she take a chance for once and just sleep with him? Yes, she would be leaving in a few days but one thing she had always told herself she did not want was regrets. Would she regret not sleeping with Oliver?

There was a part of her telling her yes, she would. All she had to do was think of that kiss to know that.

And what a kiss it had been. She had felt it from the tips of her hair to the bottoms of her feet and honestly, no one had ever affected her like he did. No one.

***

Oliver pushed Nero to a gallop as he took off across the property. He knew he couldn’t run away from the feelings that were developing for the beautiful blonde that was slowly taking over his thoughts. But riding had always calmed him; centered him.

_God, why had he kissed her?_

He had been telling himself since the day they met that he had to stay away, but his body had not listened. That kiss had been out of his control and control was something he prided himself on.

 _Shit_.

Just thinking about that kiss had him growing hard again and he had to shift in the saddle. Their kiss had been amazing. Her lips were soft and perfect. Just like he knew they would be. Her body fit his like they were made for each other and it had taken all his resolved not to walk her back to her cabin and fuck her senseless.

 _Jesus, the woman was driving him crazy_.

She was creeping into parts of him and his life that he had kept safe guarded for years. The way she was with Lukas was something he had not expected. She related to him so well and Oliver had to admit that seeing his son happy, smiling and joking today had been the best part of his day.

Nero slowed to a canter and Oliver’s eyes glanced out over the mountains on the horizon. He stopped and sat watching as Dakota scouted around, looking for anything to chase.

His life had been on autopilot before he met Felicity. Now here she was, shaking up everything and if he was being honest with himself, he liked it. He liked it a lot. He liked her a lot.

A part of him wanted to take a chance and see where things went with her. Maybe if things worked out between them, she could move here. Work remotely. _Jesus Queen, what are you thinking?_ She is a city girl. She is not going to want to spend her life on a farm. He had learned that lesson early in life. Of the few girls that he had dated one thing had always been clear. They might want him, but they did not want his life. Lukas’s Mom was even more proof of that.

Nero shifted beneath his weight and Oliver took one last look over the pasture before he turned and slowly made his way back to the barn. He was no closer to answers on what to do about the little blonde bombshell that was taking over his world, but he knew he had to do something.

Maybe when he got back, he would talk to Tommy. Tommy was his best friend and even though he knew he would tease him; he also knew he would give him solid advice. Tommy had his best interest at heart and so he headed back to the barn.

He would talk to Tommy.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy set the bale of hay down in the back of the truck that his farmhand Mac handed him. They were readying the hay to move to the east pasture and had been working most of the afternoon. It was a warm day and Tommy adjusted his cowboy hat as sweat dripped down his brow. This was the type of work that Tommy loved. The first time he had set foot on the Queen Farm he had fallen in love and used every excuse he could find to hang out there. It had been not only a way to escape his own home but a way to spend time with is best friend. When Robert Queen offered him a job, he had jumped on it and he never looked back. He had the best of both worlds. A job he loved and a best friend who was like a brother that he got to see every day. Oliver, Lukas and Raisa were his family.

Tommy looked out over the farm with pride. He had a good life. A fulfilling one. But he had to admit that the one thing he was missing was a woman to share it with. Most women did not take to the rural life of farming. They usually hit him up for the sex and then moved off to the city, wanting more excitement. For the most part Tommy had been happy with that. Easy sex with no strings attached had been just what he needed. However, as he grew older it was getting tiresome. He loved Lukas and seeing the young boy grow up made him think about having his own kids.

He removed his hat and wiped his brow again before setting it back on his head. He noticed Oliver walking his way. He had been gone most of the afternoon with his son and Felicity and Tommy noticed a frown on his face. Oliver was always the broody type, but this was more than that. Something or someone was under his skin. Tommy jumped down from the back of the truck and told Mac to take a break as Oliver approached.

He pulled off his gloves and gave Oliver a grin. “So, today went that well hu?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Oliver growled at him and it made Tommy smile more. Someone was under Oliver’s skin and Tommy had a pretty good idea that it was the small blonde.

“You look like someone just shit in your cowboy boots.”

Oliver sighed. Tommy was always trying to make him laugh and he was grateful for the lighthearted attitude that he brought to their friendship. He decided to change the subject for a moment.

“You guys almost done with the hay?”

Tommy nodded and looked at the truck that was over half full. “Yeah this is probably the last load for today.”

“Can Mac handle it?”

Tommy looked back at Oliver, “Yeah. Sure.”

He called Mac over and told him to grab one of the other hands to help finish loading the hay. He directed him to take it to the pasture and get it set out and let him know when they were done. Mac nodded and tipped his hat in respect at Oliver before calling over another hand that was working nearby.

Oliver started walking toward the barn trying to gather his thoughts as Tommy walked beside him. They entered the barn and then walked into the office that Oliver had set up for Tommy a few years back. Oliver immediately started pacing and Tommy laughed as he took off his hat and set it on the hook on the wall.

“Wow, she has really gotten to you, hasn’t she?”

Oliver grimaced, “I kissed her.”

Tommy shook his head and sat down in his chair. “I saw that coming.”

Oliver glared at him. It didn’t carry any heat. “What do you mean you _saw that coming_?”

“Oliver you have been more skittish and on edge than a horse near a rattlesnake since she arrived.”

Oliver started to pace again and then finally sat down across from Tommy.

“This woman has you so turned around that you can’t even see straight.”

Oliver sighed and ran a hand down his face. “I know, dammit.”

“So, how was it?”

“How was what?”

“The kiss you asshole.”

Oliver ran his fingers over his lips as he remembered the kiss he had shared with Felicity. They still tingled lightly from the memory.

“Good.”

“Just good?” Tommy lifted his eyebrow in disbelief.

“Ok, it was more than good.”

“Elaborate please for us lonely cowboys who have not had a woman in over a week.”

Oliver looked up at Tommy and laughed. “Please. I saw Carla sneaking out of your bunk house three days ago.”

Tommy just shrugged and Oliver thought for a moment before he spoke. “There is something about her Tommy. I can’t get her out of my mind. And when I am with her all I want to do is kiss her.”

“Just kiss?” Tommy wiggled his eyebrows.

“Of course not. There are _a lot of_ things I want to do with her, but I am not discussing them with _you_.”

“Ok. Then how did you end things after the kiss? Is she mad at you for pulling back?”

Oliver stood and looked out the small window that faced the house. “I don’t know. I jumped on Nero and rode off.”

“Of course, you did.” He knew his best friend well. When anything got to much for Oliver he always went for a ride.

Oliver turned back him. “I can’t get involved with her Tommy.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Many reasons. She is from the city. I am a Cowboy. Always will be. This ranch is the only thing I know. It’s the only thing I want to do.”

Tommy just kept silent as Oliver ticked off his reasons.

“She will be leaving at the end of the week. She lives across the country, so even if we decided to see each other, it would be long distance. And what if we did get serious? She is not going to want to leave her job and the excitement of the city to come live on a farm.”

“No one ever said love was easy.”

Oliver huffed, “I’m not in love with her. I barely know her.”

Tommy disagreed with that, but he kept it to himself for now. Oliver was spiraling over this girl and not quite ready to realize that he was head over boots for her.

“Can I give you some advice?”

Oliver finally sat back down with a sigh and nodded. “Yes.”

“Oliver for as long as I have known you, you have worked hard and sacrificed. You raised your son by yourself; set aside your love life to be a Dad to that amazing little boy. I have seen you with women over the years, but not once have I seen you as worked up about a woman as you are right now. Now my advice would be to go find Felicity and take a chance. The last thing you want is for her to leave and then for you to have to wonder what could have been. I like her. She is a hard worker and sweet as can be. Not to mention, gorgeous. She already adores Lukas.” He paused so Oliver could absorb what he was saying. “Don’t miss out on a great girl because you are scared Oliver. You deserve to be happy and my gut tells me that this girl can make you happy.”

Oliver looked at Tommy not able to argue with him. He knew he deserved happiness. Chasing it was something altogether different.

“You know. You could take your own advice Merlyn.”

Tommy laughed and looked around his office. “But I have all of this to keep me company.”

“Come on Tommy. You have been seeing Carla on and off for awhile now. You scared to pursue more with her?”

Tommy liked Carla. They had been hooking up on and off for over a year. She was a local girl who owned a small women’s clothing shop in town. If anyone was used to the life, he led it was her, but something always held him back from moving forward with her.

“I don’t know what it is man. I like Carla. A lot. The sex is great, she makes me laugh…”

“But?”

“But there is something I can’t put my finger on. I think about moving forward with her and becoming exclusive but then I just can’t.”

“You worried about being tied down to one woman?”

“You know I don’t mind being tied down.” Tommy wiggled his eyebrows joking. “No. I mean, I do think it is a shame to take me out of the dating pool. There are not very many good- looking guys in this town. The ladies deserve me.”

Oliver laughed, knowing that Tommy was just being Tommy. Joking had always been his go-to. When things got too serious or intense, he would always joke. But Oliver knew deep down that is friend was more than the jokes he spouted. He was a good man and he wanted to eventually settle down and have a family.

Tommy couldn’t think about things with Carla right now. They needed to focus on Oliver. “Listen man, just go talk to Felicity. Take her out on a date. Do something. Just don’t let her leave without exploring what is clearly a connection between you two.”

Oliver stood and they hugged. Oliver sniffed him with an exaggerated snort. “Wow you stink man. Go take a fucking shower.”

Tommy shoved Oliver’s shoulder and then Oliver took off heading toward Felicity’s cabin. Tommy was right. There was something between him and Felicity that could not be ignored. They owed it to each other to see what that something might be.

***

Felicity was curled up on her bed, sound asleep. She had gone back and forth in her mind about getting involved with Oliver and she had not come to a definitive conclusion about what to do. Her muscles had finally given up and she had drifted off to sleep with the blue eyed, broody cowboy on her mind.

She was floating somewhere between sleep and wakefulness when she heard a knock at her door. The knock came again and she sat up in bed, looking around, slightly disoriented. She had not meant to doze off. Climbing out of bed, she pushed at her hair that had fallen into her face and when she opened the door, Oliver was standing there in all his 6 foot 1, gorgeous glory. The man in a cowboy hat did things to her, and she fidgeted on her bare feet, wishing she had at least combed her hair.

“Oliver hey. What’s up?”

Oliver’s eyes slid from her hair down to her bare feet and he felt his dick twitch when he saw her pink toenails. She was so effortlessly sexy. Most women had to try but not Felicity.

“Can I come in?”

Felicity stood back and waved him in, watching him remove his hat as she closed the door behind him. She crossed her arms over her chest, a little unsure. Their kiss came screaming back to her and she trembled as she remembered the feeling of being in his arms.

Oliver watched her for a moment before he stepped closer to her. “Felicity, will you go out to dinner with me?”

Ok that was the last thing she expected him to say. She looked at him stunned.

Oliver continued before she could say no. “There is something between us and I for one would like to explore that a little more. I would love it if you would go to dinner with me tonight.”

The words rushed out, but Oliver did not care. Now that he was standing in front of her he knew this was right. This was where he should be and if he thought about it too much, he realized deep down that she was who he should be with.

“Ummm, sure. I would love to.” Felicity agreed before she could talk herself out of it. She was done trying to deny her attraction to Oliver. She owed it to herself to see what was between them. Yes, she was going to be leaving in a few days, but she knew that there was little chance she would ever feel for another man what she was feeling so quickly for this cowboy.

Oliver smiled big and Felicity caught her breath. His smile was breathtaking. The man was so beautiful that before she could stop herself, she leaned up and kissed him. She couldn’t help herself. He was like catnip and all she wanted to do was revel in it.

It only took a second for Oliver to kiss her back. Her actions had taken him by surprise but oh god they felt good. He could stand here and kiss her forever and that more than anything scared him. He finally pulled back and they smiled shyly at one another.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You looked so beautiful standing there smiling. You should do that more often instead of using your broody face.” Felicity babbled and Oliver grinned.

“I don’t think anyone has ever called me beautiful, but I am glad you couldn’t help yourself. Feel free to do that more often.”

Felicity held her hands together in front of her as they itched to reach out and touch him again. Sitting across from him at dinner and not climbing into his lap was not going to be easy. They smiled at one another, just staring and then Felicity’s eyes grew wide with disappointment. Oliver saw her look.

“What?”

“Crap. I don’t have anything to wear. I wasn’t exactly expecting to have a date on my camping trip so all I brought were jeans and shorts.”

Oliver laughed because the town was small. Their idea of dressing up _was_ jeans and a nice shirt. “Jeans will work just fine. We are going to eat at the local diner and then maybe we can hit up The Round Up.”

“What’s the Round Up?”

“It’s a bar the locals frequent. They have great music in the evenings and a dance floor.”

Felicity’s eyes grew even bigger. _Shit_. Dance? Was he expecting her to dance? She tried to hide her dismay. She couldn’t dance for the life of her, but she would worry about that later.

“Ok, well I will leave you to rest and I will pick you up at 7:00 p.m.”

Felicity grinned as she walked him to the door. “Pick me up?”

Oliver turned to her as he stepped onto the porch. “Yep, I am nothing if not a gentleman.”

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. “Until tonight.”

Her lips tingled from where his had touched and she watched him leave until she could no longer see him. God the man looked good even walking away.

She closed her door and then leaned against it with a huff. She had a moment of doubt where she wondered if she was doing the right thing, but she pushed it away. The tingle of her lips told her she was doing the right thing and she smiled wider than she had in a long time.

Tonight, she had a date with a sexy cowboy, and she was going to enjoy every single minute of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this update took so long. My muse has been dormant lately. I hope to be back into writing mode now and I hope you enjoy this update.

Felicity fidgeted as she brushed her hair. She kept glancing down at her jeans and boots wondering if she had picked the best outfit for her date. Oliver was such a complex man in a lot of ways, but he was also simple, almost basic. He loved his jeans and his hat, and his boots and he wore them with a confident swagger that came across as sexy.

Felicity however, had never gone out on a date with out heels and make-up. She loved clothes and shoes and so she always dressed impeccably for a date. She never imagined she would date a cowboy and she never imagined she would meet someone while camping in the middle of nowhere.

Running her favorite red lipstick across her lips she stood back and gave herself one more look. She looked understated but pretty. It was the best she could do. She had left her hair down, letting the curls fall along her shoulders. Her simple shirt and jeans were flattering if not plain, but it was the best she could do.

She heard a knock and taking a deep breath, walked to the front door. She knew it was Oliver. He was always punctual in everything he did and when she opened the door her breath immediately left her lungs.

Oliver stood before her in a blue flannel shirt that brought out the gorgeous color of his eyes. His scruff was perfectly trimmed and _oh good heavens_ he had on a pair of jeans that hugged his muscular frame like they were made for him. He was wearing a newer pair of brown leather boots and his cowboy hat topped off the sheer perfection that was Oliver Queen.

Felicity’s eyes traveled over him and when they returned to meet his gaze there was a smirk on his face. His eyes did a once over of her, noting the soft pink blouse, blue jeans that hugged her curves and hiking boots. He grinned when he noted the white socks sitting so neatly above the top of her boots.

Felicity felt a little self-conscious. “Sorry, this was the best I could do under the circumstances.”

Oliver’s eyes flashed briefly as they met hers. “You look beautiful Felicity.”

Her face flushed at the look in his eyes and he held his arm out to her. “Are you ready?”

She nodded and grabbed her purse before closing the door behind her. She didn’t lock the door. The ranch was secluded and there were ranch hands constantly about. Oliver led her over to his truck and Felicity grinned when she saw Dakota bound over as if she was going with them. Felicity patted her head and laughed.

“I don’t think you are invited buddy.”

Oliver gave Dakota a scolding look, but it carried no heat. Normally he took the dog with him when he went to town or running errands, so it was normal for her to approach the truck. However, tonight was a date. No dogs allowed.

“No, she is not invited.”

Dakota sat back on her haunches and watched as Oliver helped her into his truck. Felicity looked down at the hybrid with a smile. “Be a good girl and maybe I will give you a treat later.”

Dakota barked and Oliver hurried around and climbed up into the driver’s side. As he pulled down the long winding drive and slowly drove into town, he kept sneaking glances at Felicity. For a city girl she seemed right at home in his truck. Hell, she seemed right at home on his ranch. His thoughts wandered to the thought of her in his bed. _Whoa, Queen. Don’t go there just yet._

Felicity looked out the window, trying to ignore the heated glances Oliver was giving her. Their date had just started, and if she wasn’t careful, she would be jumping in his lap before he even parked the truck at the bar. She needed to keep her attention off him.

“I hope you like a good burger. This place has the best burgers in town and the coldest beer.”

Oliver pulled into a parking a lot of an old, wooden building that had no windows. The front door was a barn door and as she slipped out of the truck and walked to the front, she could hear country music blaring from inside.

Oliver opened the door and led her inside the dark building. As her eyes adjusted, she smiled. The place was exactly how she thought it would be. They walked into a large room with tables scattered around. There was a dance floor to the left and a bar along the back wall. To the right were some booths and a few dart boards along with two pool tables.

Oliver waved to the young lady behind the bar and Felicity felt a sense of possessive jealousy as the girl smiled back at him. She was beautiful and looked to be around their age. Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her blue eyes twinkled as she gave Oliver an appreciative look before pulling out a beer for a customer.

Oliver led Felicity to a nearby booth and sitting across from her handed her a menu.

“Everything is good, but their specialty is their burgers. Bruno is a master on the grill.”

“Bruno?” Felicity looked up from her menu.

“Yes, he is the cook. Chastity hired him about two years ago and it was the best decision she could have made for this place.”

Felicity was about to respond when the woman from behind the bar approached the table. She had a perfect figure and her jeans were molded to her like a second skin. She obviously had on a push up bra and her make-up was slightly heavy handed. The young woman gave Oliver a flirtatious smile. This must be Chastity.

“Well hey there handsome. I have not seen you around in a while.”

Oliver stood and gave her a hug. “Hi Chastity. Things have been busy on the ranch.”

The woman ignored Felicity and it made Felicity bristle when the hug went on a little too long. Or at least Felicity felt like it was too long.

“That is what Tommy told me when I asked about you last Friday.”

Oliver took a step back from the woman and looked at Felicity. “Felicity, this is Chastity. She owns the Round Up.”

Felicity smiled as the woman finally looked over at her. She didn’t bother to hold out her hand because Chastity gave her a stiff smile before turning back to Oliver.

The woman ran her hand up Oliver’s arm and Felicity bristled when she blatantly tried to lay claim to him. “I was hoping you would call me soon. I have missed you.”

Oliver glanced at Felicity, clearly uncomfortable before he spoke to Chastity, his voice lowered slightly. “I told you that night was a one-time thing. I never made any promises. I am here with Felicity on a date.”

Chastity glanced at Felicity again and it took everything she had not to reach out and grab the woman’s hand from Oliver’s arm. Chastity cleared her throat and to her credit offered to send over the waitress. She looked at Oliver and then walked back to the bar and he sat down obviously a little embarrassed.

“I’m sorry about that.”

Felicity shrugged. As much as it bothered her seeing that woman touch him, she knew he had not been a monk his while life. Yes, seeing the woman had made her jealous but she would not let him know that.

“I know you have a past Oliver. We both do.” She looked back at her menu so she would not have to meet his eyes that were now looking at her with an intensity that made her body shake.

The last thing Oliver wanted to think about was Felicity with another man. And he for the life of him could not figure out why it bothered him so much. He had only known her a few days.

“Let’s make a pact. We both promise not to talk about or _to_ our exes this evening.” He gave her a teasing grin and she could not resist. He was gorgeous when he smiled.

“Deal. Now, you said the burgers are good. How are the fries?”

***

The waitress came to take their food order and their conversation flowed. Time flew by as they got to know each other, and Felicity found there was more to the quiet, good looking cowboy then she knew. He told Felicity about the day Lukas’s mother had left. How hard it had been hearing Lukas cry for his mother. How he had spent many sleepless nights wondering if he could do right by Lucas. Wondering if he was a good father.

“You’re a good father Oliver, because you stayed. You stayed during the hard times and gave Lukas what his mother obviously could not. My father left when I was seven years old. I know what it is like to be abandoned by a parent.” She leaned across and placed her hand on his arm that was resting on the table. “You are a good father Oliver.”

“Tell that to Lukas. Half of the time he tolerates me and the other half I think he truly hates me.”

Felicity laughed. “That is how all parents of teenagers feel. If your kid acts like they hate you then you are doing something right.”

She squeezed his arm and Oliver slid his hand down and entwined their fingers, holding her hand. His touch made the hairs on her arms stand up. His palm was warm and slightly calloused. His hand felt so good holding hers.

“I’m sorry your father left when you were young Felicity.”

She shrugged. “That was a long time ago. My mother was wonderful. She worked hard to make sure I had everything I needed. She encouraged me to follow my dreams and was my cheerleader all through college. I wouldn’t be where I am today without her.”

“She sounds like an amazing woman. I hope I can meet her someday.”

Felicity’s eyes met his. Oliver was tentatively touching on a subject that neither of them wanted to face. Her leaving. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

“Me too.”

Her voice was soft as their eyes stayed locked. Oliver’s thumb gently caressed the back of her hand, his eyes drifting down to her lips. She could tell he was thinking about kissing her and the thought made her clench her thighs.

Felicity finally broke the spell, motioning to the empty baskets in front of them. “You were right. That was the best burger I have ever eaten.”

Oliver knew the moment had passed and he smiled and took a sip of his beer. “Do you feel like playing a game of pool?”

Felicity glanced over to the pool tables and then to the dance floor. There were a few couples dancing slowly to the country song playing on the jukebox.

“Actually, would you like to dance?” She looked at Oliver and his face registered surprise.

“Oh um, I don’t…. I don’t dance.” He looked nervously at the dance floor.

Felicity stood up from her seat. She had waited long enough. She wanted to know what it felt like to be held in his arms and dancing was the perfect excuse for that. And if it showed Chastity who he was with tonight, well that would be a plus.

She stood up from the table and held her hand out to him. “Everyone can dance.”

“I really can’t.” Oliver swallowed and looked at her hand. He had never danced a day in his life. The thought of embarrassing himself in front of her did not sit well with him.

Felicity took his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Just trust me.”

Oliver let her lead him to the dance floor and Felicity placed her hands on his shoulders. He awkwardly placed his hands on her waist as he glanced around trying to figure out what he needed to do. Felicity placed a hand on his cheek and turned his gaze back toward her.

“Look at me.”

Their eyes met again and soon everything else melted away. Their bodies started to move together and soon they were swaying together. Oliver pulled her closer. She felt so good, so right in his arms. She placed her cheek against his shoulder as he held her and before long, they were barely swaying as they enjoyed each other’s embrace.

Several songs passed and Oliver finally pulled back and gave her a shy grin. Felicity laughed. “See Oliver, I told you everyone can dance.”

He gently caressed her cheek. “I guess I just needed the right partner.”

Things were starting to get intense between them, the chemistry was electric. He leaned closer, their lips barely brushing. Felicity held her breath, waiting for him to close the distance between them. They were on a dance floor, in a crowded bar, but Felicity didn’t care. She needed to kiss him. Placing her hand on the back of his neck she pulled him closer, closing the gap between them.

As soon as his soft lips touched hers, she was a goner. The taste of his lips as they gently caressed hers was the best feeling in the entire world. His hand slipped to cup the back of her head as their lips parted on a sigh and the kiss deepened. He tasted like mint and beer and Felicity needed more.

As soon as his lips touched hers, Oliver knew he could kiss this woman forever. He didn’t care that they were in a bar filled with people. He didn’t care that tomorrow he and Felicity would be the talk of the small town. All that mattered at this moment was this woman and how she felt like she was made just for him.

His hands moved up to cup her face as he took control of the kiss and the hunger exploded between them. Oliver had to fight the urge to slide his hands down to her ass, pick her up and lay her across the nearest flat surface.

He pulled away, his breathing ragged, and when he saw the flush of her cheeks and the desire in her eyes he groaned. _Shit, why did they have to be in a public place right now?_

Felicity’s eyes drifted down to his lips. She wanted to kiss him again, but she knew they needed to get their feelings under control.

“Maybe we should play that game of pool now.”

Oliver’s hands continued to caress her face for a moment before he dropped his hands away. They both felt the loss of the others touch and Felicity reached over and took his hand in hers. She didn’t want that connection to end just yet.

“Have you ever played pool before?” Oliver asked the question as he led her toward an empty table. He was trying very hard to get his body and mind back under control. He was afraid if he didn’t, he would pull her into a dark corner and have his way with her. Crowded bar or not.

“I played in college. My friends and I would frequent the corner bar every Friday and we would play pool until 2:00 in the morning.”

Oliver dropped her hand to reach for a pool stick. “Oh, so I am dealing with a pro.”

Felicity looked over the sticks and picking one up, weighed it in her hands. “I guess you will just have to find out.”

Oliver walked around the table to wrack the balls. “Want to put a wager on it?” He started placing the balls in the wrack giving her a sexy grin.

Not one to back away from a challenge Felicity cocked her head. “Sure. What terms?”

Oliver centered the balls and removed the wrack, placing it below the table. “If I win, I get to kiss you again.”

Felicity liked the sound of that. “And if I win?”

Oliver chalked his cue stick. “What do you want?”

Felicity chalked her cue and then grabbing the cue ball, she lined up the break. Her eyes met his as she made her shot. “I am going to keep it a surprise.”

Her cue hit the ball and it shot ahead making a perfect break. She smiled as one solid went into the corner pocket and another banked and dropped into a side pocket. Oliver let out a sigh as he realized he just might have been hustled.

***

Lukas walked down the stairs towards the living room with is computer held tightly in his hands. He had been working on the latest update to this game for hours and he was excited to test out his update. Raisa had cleaned up the kitchen after dinner, so he settled at the kitchen table.

Hearing the back door open he didn’t even look up from the screen as he heard Tommy removing his boots.

“Whatcha doing kiddo?”

Tommy walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer before taking a seat across from him. Lukas liked Tommy. He was his father’s best friend and right hand on the ranch, and he had been around Lukas since he was a baby. He was like a second father and Lukas found at times that he could talk to him about things he could not talk about with his Dad.

“I just uploaded the code that will fix that glitch in my game. I was about to test it.”

Tommy was impressed. He had always known Lukas was a smart kid. Those smarts made it hard to communicate with him at times, but Tommy loved him like a son and so he did his best to show interest in his hobbies, even if he didn’t understand a thing about them.

“Sounds difficult. I am impressed.”

Tommy watched him intently for a moment. Lukas was growing up so fast. He was looking more like his father every single day. And like his father he tended to hold in his feelings.

“So, how do you feel about your Dad going on a date with Felicity?” Tommy had been meaning to talk to Lukas about this since dinner. Lukas had been quiet since Oliver and Felicity left and Tommy knew that even though Lukas liked Felicity, he might not like her going out with his Dad.

Lukas looked up and shrugged. “She’s nice and smart. She understands all my geeky lingo.”

“Yes, but how do you feel about her dating your Dad?”

Lukas stopped typing and looked at Tommy.

“Look Lukas, I know it has been awhile since your Dad has gone out on a date. Are you ok with this?”

Lukas shrugged. “I like Felicity and I want my Dad to be happy.”

“Have you told him that?” Tommy knew that Lukas and Oliver had been arguing more lately. But he also knew the love between the two and he knew despite everything that if Lukas was not ok with someone Oliver was dating, he would stop seeing them. But Tommy truly felt the tiny city blonde was right for Oliver and he hoped that Lukas could see that too.

“No. We haven’t talked much lately.” Lukas looked a little unsure.

“Maybe when he gets back you should.”

Lukas gave him a curious look. “She seems perfect for Dad, doesn’t she?”

Tommy nodded and then picked up his beer. “More perfect than I could have imagined.” Tommy winked at him and then glanced at the front door when he heard the doorbell ring.

“Are you expecting anyone?” He looked back at Lukas as he walked toward the front door.

“No.”

Tommy looked out the peephole and noticed a well-dressed man standing their looking around nervously. He opened the door with an inquisitive look. The guy looked out of his element. Maybe he was lost?

“Can I help you?” Tommy looked at the man questioningly.

The man looked up startled when he saw Tommy standing there.

“Um, is this the Queen Ranch?”

“Yes. I am the foreman. How can I help you?”

The guy fidgeted but straightened his tie. Tommy could see the practical sedan that the guy was clearly driving. It looked brand new, so he was guessing this was not a stranded motorist. Noting the nice three piece suit the guy was wearing, Tommy realized quickly this was a city boy.

“I am looking for Felicity Smoak.” The guy tried to peer into the house and Tommy moved so his body was blocking the door. For some reason he felt protective about the small blonde. She had not said much about her life in the city, but this guy seemed nervous and fidgety. Tommy never trusted nervous and fidgety.

“And who are you?” He folded his arms across his chest and gave him a stern look.

The man took an involuntary step back, clearly intimidated by Tommy. He then held out a well-manicured hand. “I am her fiancé, Gabe Peterson.”

“Excuse me, her what?” Tommy was floored.

“Her fiancé.” The guy gave him a smarmy grin.

Felicity had not mentioned a fiancé and she was out on a date with Oliver.

_Holy shit!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. First of all I want to say thank you for being so patient with me. My world is turning upside down, as I know yours is too. I want you to know that I am not abandoning writing or any of my fics. It may just take a little longer for me to complete them. Just know that I am going to be writing as often as I can. This is my outlet and you guys are my solace during these hard times. I hope each of your families are safe and know that I am thinking of you. 
> 
> Love you all.

Warmth, excitement, energy, lust…all those things were flowing through Felicity’s veins as Oliver kissed her. She melted into his arms as he pressed her against the pool table and it was the feel of the wood biting into her legs that brought back the sounds of the room. _Shit!_ They had been making out like horny teenagers in a busy bar.

As much as she hated to, she pulled away, but stayed within his arms. They felt so right around her waist. Oliver’s face was flushed, and his blue eyes took in every detail of her face as he looked at her in awe. The way he was looking at her made her body flush and a tingle slip down her spine.

Felicity finally pulled her eyes away from his to look around the room. She saw several pairs of eyes on them, and particularly on _her_. She could see the questioning looks the locals were giving her. Who was she? Where did she come from? Who was she to Oliver?

She finally pulled away and gave him a soft smile. She could tell it was late in the evening. Maybe they should head back to the ranch. She wanted to say more to him, do more, but not here.

She was about to tell Oliver that they should leave when a woman approached. She had wavy brown hair, gorgeous hazel-brown eyes and a body that should be on a runaway. Her tight black dress fit her body to perfection, and she had legs that Felicity could only surmise went on for miles.

Felicity glanced down at her own clothing with a self-conscious brush of her fingers across her blouse. At that very moment she wished she had something sexier on because this woman had come to the bar with guns blazing and she was blazing straight for Oliver.

“Oliver Queen, where have you been?” The brazen woman walked right up to him and before he could respond kissed him square on the lips.

Felicity stepped back in surprise and lifted a brow as she watched a very uncomfortable Oliver Queen try extract himself from the woman’s arms.

He pulled away and stepped back, but she moved closer to him. Damn, what was with these women and getting into his personal space?

“I have missed you. You didn’t call me after our weekend together.” The woman was purring the words and Felicity tried to hide a smile as Oliver’s eyes flickered nervously to her own before he took another step back from the woman. She could tell he was uncomfortable, and he was concerned about how Felicity would take this situation. Felicity was a confident woman, always had been. The woman did not bother her, but the kiss sure as hell did.

“I was so sore I could barely move for three days.”

The woman laughed at the gross joke and Felicity rolled her eyes. The women here were definitely not subtle, and they all had a knack for completely ignoring Felicity.

“Hey Paula.” Oliver gave her a polite smile. “Things have been busy at the ranch.”

Oliver slowly inched his way around the woman and closer to Felicity. If it wasn’t irking the shit out of her that this woman was completely ignoring that Oliver was with _her_ , she might have laughed out loud.

“Well next time just call me, and I can come to you.” The woman smiled seductively at him and moved closer, again completely ignoring Felicity. “I cannot wait to try for five.”

The woman’s giggle told Felicity everything she needed to know. _Gross_. She was obviously talking about orgasms. The woman had balls, that was for sure.

Paula started to slide her hands up Oliver’s shirt and Felicity finally had enough. She was not normally an aggressive woman, but Oliver was _her_ date, and she was going to make sure the woman knew that.

Felicity grabbed the woman’s hands and removed them from Oliver’s chest before stepping in front of him and holding out her hand.

“Hi, I’m Felicity. Oliver’s date.”

The woman looked down at her with disdain written on her face, ignoring her hand, but Felicity did not let it get to her. She had dealt with women like this before. She just had to stand her ground.

“ _Felicity_? What kind of name is that?” The woman laughed.

Felicity spoke up again when the woman just stared at her. “Your name is Paula? Right? Well, here is the deal, _Paula_. Oliver and I are on a date. That means he is with me tonight. I am sure that if he wanted to see you again that you would have heard from him after your _weekend_ together. However, the fact that he did not call would have told any intelligent woman that he is no longer interested.”

Paula’s eyes got big and she heard Oliver take in a breath behind her. She didn’t care. She was done with these women dismissing her as if she was not even here. Felicity took a step toward the woman making her step back.

“So, _Paula_ , we would like to get back to our date if you don’t mind.”

The woman’s hand tightened around her glass of wine and Felicity gasped as the wine was then poured all over her. Felicity lunged at the woman, but she felt Oliver’s arms slide around her waist and he pulled her back to him.

“Paula!” His sharp rebuke stilled the room. “Felicity is my date tonight and I will not have you disrespecting her.” Every single person could hear the anger in his voice.

The woman’s eyes flickered to his before she looked down at Felicity with a smirk. “You might be the flavor of the minute honey, but rest assured, as soon as you leave, he will be back in _MY_ bed.”

Felicity lunged for her again, but Oliver held her steady as the woman sauntered away with her hips deliberately swaying. Oliver turned Felicity toward him and as angry as he was with Paula, his lips twitched as he looked down at the blonde spitfire that stood before him. The way Felicity had staked her claim had been sexy and when a drop of wine dripped off the tip of her nose, Oliver wiped it with his finger and grinned at her.

Felicity tried to ignore that grin. She wanted to feel just a tiny bit of anger. “Are we going to be crossing paths with any of your other women tonight?” Her hands moved to her waist and even though Oliver knew she was mad, all he saw was a beautiful firecracker standing before him. The sight made his jeans tight and his hands twitch.

“Nope, I am getting you out of here.”

Oliver took her hand and then turned and stalked straight for the door. He threw a wave to a couple of locals who watched with interest as Oliver led a soaking wet Felicity out the front door. Felicity felt her anger slowly subside as he placed her in his truck and soon, they were on the road.

Oliver hated the way the evening had ended, and the way Paula had treated Felicity. He glanced her way wondering what she was thinking. She was so damn beautiful, even soaked in wine.

“I truly am sorry about tonight Felicity. I don’t know what came over her. I have never seen Paula act like that before. She knows we were never exclusive.”

Felicity turned to him and tilted her head as if she was studying him. “Just how many women in this town have you slept with?”

Oliver seemed taken by surprise at her question and he floundered for a moment.

“Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

Oliver sighed, “Felicity, I am not going to lie to you, I have not exactly been celibate. But tonight, you were the only woman that I wanted to be with. We connected. I know you felt it too. I am just sorry that our evening ended the way it did.”

Yes, Felicity could not deny that she had felt their connection. If that is what you called it. She couldn’t explain it but something was there.

Oliver took her hand and brought it to his lips placing a kiss on the back of it. “Please tell me that this did not ruin our evening.”

Felicity looked at him for a moment as her anger vanished. “No more women?”

Oliver laughed, “Since I am driving back to the ranch, I can guarantee there will be no more women. And I would love to spend a little more time together when we get there.”

His eyes blazed and flickered to her lips as he looked at her and she could tell what he was thinking. It was the same thing she was thinking. She wanted another kiss.

But she decided to tease him, “I will think about it.”

She turned in her seat to face forward, but both of them noticed she did not pull her hand away.

***

Oliver pulled up the long drive of the ranch and the familiar crunch of the gravel beneath his tires made him relax. This place was his home and always would be. During the years of raising Lukas on his own when he had doubts about being a father or questioned a decision he had made, the ranch always soothed him. It was his safe place.

He noticed a non-descript car in the driveway that he had never seen before, and then noticed Tommy sitting on the front steps of the porch.

Felicity smiled at Tommy as he jumped up and ran over when they stopped. He opened the door for her and helped her down.

“Jesus, Greenhorn. What happened to you?”

“Long story Tommy. How about you ask me tomorrow?” Felicity’s dry response made him realize that something had happened but she did not want to talk about it.

Oliver walked around and took Felicity’s hand again. Their evening was not yet over, and he wanted to make sure she remembered that.

“Well I am sorry about whatever happened, but your evening is about to get worse.”

Oliver frowned at him. “Why? What’s wrong?” He glanced over at the car. “Whose car is that?”

Tommy looked at Felicity and it was a look of disappointment and slight anger. “Felicity’s fiancé.”

Both Oliver’s and Felicity’s eyes spun back to him as they both looked on in shock.

“Fiancé?” It was said at the same time and in total disbelief.

“What are you talking about Tommy? I don’t have a fiancé.”

“According to the man sitting in Oliver’s living room you do. Does the name Gabe Peterson mean anything?”

Oliver’s hand dropped from Felicity’s as he turned to her with a shocked and slightly hurt expression. What the hell was Gabe doing here? Had Felicity lied to him?

Felicity was astounded. Gabe was here, at the ranch, claiming to be her fiancé.

“Felicity?” She heard Oliver’s voice from the side, but her attention was on Tommy and the words that had just left his mouth.

“Tommy what are you talking about? Gabe is here and saying he is my fiance?”

“So that name _does_ mean something.” Tommy’s tone was filled with surprise. He didn’t want to believe Felicity had lied to them, but it was not looking good for her.

“Of course, I know Gabe. He is my EX-fiancé. EX, as in no longer engaged.”

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to believe her, but his loyalty was to Oliver and he did not want his best friend to get hurt. Tommy knew all the women that Oliver had been with over the years and he never looked at them the way he looked at Felicity. This woman had the potential to shatter him.

Oliver stood silently to the side and listened before he stalked off toward the house.

Fuck!

Tommy ran after him with Felicity hot on his heels. Oliver slammed open the front door and headed straight for the living room. Upon hearing the door open Gabe stood up with a smile on his face. However, when he saw an angry Oliver approaching him his smile dropped and he took a step back. Oliver walked right up to him and his fists clenched.

Oliver only had a moment to notice what a smarmy piece of shit the guy was before he spoke.

“Get the hell out of my house.” He growled the words and Tommy would have sworn Gabe wet his pants.

“Oliver wait!” Felicity’s voice penetrated the haze of Oliver’s anger.

Felicity ran up and slid between them placing a hand on Oliver’s firm, muscled chest. Shit, he was pissed. She could feel it in every line of his body.

“Let me handle this please.” She looked up at Oliver as he continued to stare at Gabe. “Oliver, please.”

He finally looked down at her and then turned and stalked off, slamming the back door behind him as he left.

Tommy decided to stay. Something about this guy seemed off and he did not trust him alone with Felicity. If she said he was her EX, then he was going to believe her.

“Gabe, what the hell are you doing here? And why are you telling Tommy that you are my fiancé?”

Gabe finally registered that she was there, and he smiled down at her, although his smile wavered slightly.

“Hey babe. I came to talk to you. I am sorry it took me so long, but your friends were being closed lipped about where you had gone.”

“Yes, I did that for a reason. I wanted to get away. But you did not answer my question. Why did you tell Tommy you were my fiancé? We broke up remember? You cheated on me?”

Gabe lifted a hand to place it on her arm as if to placate her and she brushed it off. “That was a mistake Fels.” God, she hated when he called her that.

“I realized we were meant to be together.”

“Oh, did you figure that out while you were fucking that other woman or after?”

“That woman meant nothing to me. She was just a means to an end. We weren’t having sex, and a man has needs babe. I am sorry. Truly. I missed you Fels.” He tried to take her in his arms, but she pushed him away.

The anger she had felt that day came back to her with a vengeance. “Oh, so she was a means to an end. To what end? The end of your dick?”

Gabe laughed nervously. He glanced over at Tommy who was standing with his feet braced apart and his arms crossed listening with a smirk of interest. “Listen is there somewhere we can go and talk? Alone?”

“No. Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Tommy. In fact, I really don’t care what you have to say. I broke up with you. We are done.”

“Please just give me a chance to explain.”

Felicity laughed, but it was not a laugh of humor. “Explain what Gabe? Did you trip and your dick just happen to impale her?” Tommy snickered at that one. “Or were you upset that you made the mistake of having sex where I would be able to find you? Or are you regretting that you didn’t get to finish fucking her with your teeny, tiny dick?” That earned another snicker from Tommy. Gabe blanched.

“You know there was a reason we never had sex. Something in my gut always told me that you were not the right person for me.” Felicity let all the things she had wanted to say finally come out.

“I wanted to make it work but when I walked in on you, it was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I finally realized that I should have broken things off with you a long time ago. I saw you with her and I actually felt relief. We were not meant to be Gabe, and I am sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

“Fels….”

“Stop calling me that! I hated that name.”

“Baby please…”

“Sorry Gabe. But you need to leave. I am telling you this for the last time. We are done. Finished. Through.”

“Come on babe….” Gabe started to touch her again, but Tommy moved quickly and was soon between them.

“You heard the lady, _Gabe_. It is time to hit the road.” Tommy drawled Gabe’s name, his eyes hard as flint as he waited for the guys next move.

Gabe backed up in surprise as he realized he was not going to get to talk to Felicity alone. Then his surprise turned to anger. “Fine, you little bitch. You always were frigid. I guess I should feel lucky that I no longer have to beg you for sex.” Gabe sneered.

“That is why I turned to Shannon. I knew you were never going to open your legs for me…”

Gabe never got to finish that sentence.

Felicity had been shocked when Gabe started shouting but when Oliver stormed back in and proceeded to punch him in the face, Felicity’s hands flew to her mouth in complete, utter surprise.

“Shut the fuck up _DICK_.” He spoke down to Gabe who was out cold on the floor with a sneer and then he looked over at Tommy. “Get this piece of shit out of my house and off of my land.”

Tommy grinned at Oliver and walked over to Gabe. “Yes Sir, Boss.”

Oliver’s chest was heaving as he stepped back, and his eyes flew to Felicity’s. She could not look away and neither one gave Gabe another glance as Tommy took him up underneath the shoulders and dragged him out the front door.

As soon as the front door slammed shut Oliver stalked over to Felicity. Her hands dropped from her face as her breathing matched his and excitement and desire buzzed through the air.

“I am only going to ask this once Felicity and then I will never question it again. Do you love Gabe?”

“No.”

As soon as the words left her lips Oliver swept her into a kiss so mind numbingly hot that Felicity just melted into his arms. Their kiss was a frenzy of passion, desire, and lust and both of them knew it was going to eat them alive.

Oliver picked her up into his arms and headed for the stairs. Felicity had no clue where they were going, and she did not care. She wanted this man with an intensity that rocked her to her very core. Oliver stalked toward his bedroom and when they were inside, he closed the door behind them.

 _Thank god_ Lukas’s room was at the head of the stairs and the rooms were soundproof because he had wanted Felicity from the first time he saw her, and their date tonight had only added fuel to a very intense fire. The jealousy he had felt at the thought of her being engaged to another man had ripped him from the inside out.

Fuck! The thought of another man touching her they way he was going to touch her tonight, squeezed his chest to the point that he wanted to lock her away in his room and never let her go. He let her feet slide to the floor as his hands cupped her face. It was as if he could not stop looking at her. His eyes settled on every single feature of her face before he leaned down and kissed her again.

Their hands flew over each other as they started to undress one another. Felicity had a fleeting moment of doubt when Oliver broke their kiss and started to take off her shoes. Was this the right thing to do? She had only known this man for less than a week. What was she thinking?

However, when he stood back up and his eyes met hers again, she knew exactly what she was thinking. That this was right. She did not know what the connection between them was or how to even begin to explain it. It was like they were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together.

They were two parts of a whole and Felicity knew with absolute certainty that this man was some part of her future. He was a part of her destiny and their souls had connected before in another time and place.

His eyes searched hers as he pulled her back to him. His chest was bare, and she was in her bra and the feel of their skin touching was electric.

“Are you sure about this Felicity? I don’t want to rush you into something you are not ready for, just because I can’t control myself.”

Felicity’s hands followed the hard contours of his chest, up over his collar bone and then softly cupped his face.

“I am sure Oliver.”

Oliver smiled softly and then lifted her in his arms, guiding her legs around his waist. This woman was made for him, he just knew it and he going to make sure that before the night was over, she knew it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are cursing me and cussing me for stopping before the smut. I am hiding under my desk right now.
> 
> I was not able to write the smut because of my daughter. LOL However, tomorrow she is back in school and the smut will commence. Yes I said tomorrow. I won't make you guys wait. I promise. LOL


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am sorry this was a little late. I had it all planned to get out yesterday and the life happened. I hope you truly enjoy the update and the smut. LOL
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver turned and placed her on the bed. Felicity’s fingers gripped the comforter as he pulled away and slowly started to undress. It was a sight she would never forget. The lines of his body were perfection and she had to dig her fingers deeper into the soft bedding to keep from reaching for him. She heard the muffled sounds of his clothing hitting the floor but all she could register in her eyes was him.

His chest was deeply ridged with muscle and hard planes. She was surprised to see a tattoo of unknown language artistically aligned down the right side of his waist. She could not help herself and she finally allowed herself to touch him by letting her finger slowly outline the symbols.

Oliver glanced down where her finger touched him. His stomach jerking beneath her fingers. He could see the look on her beautiful face.

“It says “Never Doubt Yourself”. It’s written in Mandarin.”

Felicity looked up with curious surprise, her desire for him only banked for a moment. “Do you doubt yourself?”

Oliver sat down next to her, taking her hand as he looked at her. He had a lot of doubts about himself. Especially where Lukas was concerned. But he had never shared those doubts with anyone. He wanted to share them with her.

Felicity loved the way Oliver was comfortable in his nudity. She flushed as her eyes flickered over that part of him that was going to bring her such pleasure. It was just as beautiful as the rest of him.

“Sometimes. Especially where Lukas is concerned. The day his Mom left him I was terrified. Here was this tiny human life and he was my responsibility. It was up to me to raise him and make him into a decent human being. That was a lot to process. Especially with my responsibilities to this ranch. As the years passed, I always wondered if the decisions I made were the right ones. Was I doing a good job? Was he happy? Was I doing the right thing by keeping him on this ranch? This ranch can be a place of isolation for some. I didn’t want it to be that for him.”

“For me it’s my safe place. It keeps me grounded.”

Oliver’s hand slowly slid up her arm as he picked his words carefully. Felicity shivered beneath his touch.

“Lukas doesn’t feel the same way that I do about this place. I worry sometimes that he resents living here. I have tried to give him the best life I could. But I do worry that this place…that I, am not enough.”

Felicity could see the vulnerability in his eyes as she gently cupped his cheek with her hand. Oliver was being so open with her at this moment. It spoke straight to her heart. And she softly inhaled as she realized this man was burrowing deeper and deeper into her soul.

“I doubt myself as a father and during those times it makes me wonder if Lukas knows that all of this is for him. I worked hard to make this ranch what it is today so that someday he will have a legacy. He will have something that is his, where he can raise his own family.”

“Oliver I can tell by the type of boy that Lukas is, that you have been a great father. Yes, he has other interests than you and this ranch. But that does not mean that he does not love you. That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t think of this as his home. He is young. When he is older, he will realize and come to appreciate the man that you are and the father that you worked so very hard to be. He will see the sacrifices you have made for him and it will mean everything to him.”

Felicity leaned closer and kissed him, letting him feel the truth in her words. She stood quietly and calling on all her inner confidence she slowly unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor. Oliver’s eyes flared when he saw her bare breasts.

“The man I see before me Oliver, is strong and loving. He works hard and takes care of those he loves with a passion that most people never feel.”

She slowly started to slide her pants down her legs leaving her comfortable, modest white cotton underwear covering that most intimate part of her. They were nowhere near sexy. But at that moment, the way he was looking at her, made her feel like they were the finest, sheerest lace.

“I see a man who makes me feel things I never felt before with anyone. A man that was carved out of the rock that surrounds this place. A man that makes me tremble with need.”

“I am not a perfect man Felicity.” His words tugged at her heart.

“I know that Oliver. But your perfect for me.”

Oliver’s soft growl at the sight of her standing before him so vulnerable, so open, made her confidence soar. She could see in his eyes just how much he wanted her. She could see the evidence between his legs as he grew hard at the sight of her.

Oliver stood and towered over her as he placed his arms around her waist. Felicity stood her ground, wanting to feel his skin on her own. He was all hard planes and muscles, where she was soft curves and valleys. They were two broken pieces that needed the other to be whole.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her with that heated intensity that seemed to be so natural with her. Her arms slid up around his neck and he growled softly again as she pressed her body against him. He wanted to pull her so close that neither one of them would know where one began and the other ended. He needed to be inside of her soon, so he turned her around, and backed her to the bed.

Felicity let her body naturally fall back as Oliver prowled over her. She scooted her body back until her head hit the pillows behind her and then Oliver wasted no time. They both knew the talking was done for now.

Soft moans and sweet whimpers were heard as he proceeded to kiss her from head to toe. It was like he was mapping her body in his memory as he slowly made his way down over her pert breasts to her stomach. The feel of his stubble caused fissures of pleasure to wash over her and she gripped his hair tightly in her hands as her hips lifted off the bed.

His hot breath gently brushed her core, and she panted as he slowly and painfully started to remove her panties. They were wet with the desire she could not hide from him and he gently breathed in her scent as he whisked them down her legs.

“You are so perfect Felicity.”

She blushed again as he gently kissed his away down her inner thigh, over her knees to her calves. The cotton panties joined the other clothing as he slowly slid his tongue along the top of her foot. No man had ever worshipped her body the way that Oliver was doing, and Felicity knew he was spoiling her for any other man. No one would ever measure up to him, in the bedroom or out.

“Oliver…” She breathed his name as he slowly made his way back up her body. She felt his hands gently grip her thighs and then part her legs as he settled between them.

“I have wanted to do this all evening.” The lust in his eyes and in his words made her moan and she closed her eyes and arched her neck as she felt his hot breath between her thighs. A loud gasp escaped as he licked her folds.

Pulling back, he softly whispered, “You taste as good as I imagined.”

Soon he was licking and sucking, trying to wring every single drop of her essence from her body and Felicity quickly started moving toward the best orgasm she ever had.

Holding her hips with his hands he flicked his tongue over the bundle of nerves that sit at her center and she cried out as he relentlessly worked her until she screamed out his name. Her hips stiffened as they lifted off the bed and Oliver worked her body until she collapsed back on the bed. He grinned a sexy grin as he moved up her body.

 _Fuck!_ That was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He had given a lot of women pleasure over the years but none of them were as stunning as seeing Felicity lose control. He knew right then and there that he was going to make that a daily occurrence and if he had his way it would be multiple times a day.

Felicity slowly opened her eyes as she felt Oliver settle over her. She smiled with a dreamy haze as she opened for him and soon felt him pressing inside her. Oliver kept his eyes locked with hers as he finally slid into her wet heat. _Goddam, she felt so good_.

When he was seated and completely sheathed, he started to move. Felicity’s hips slowly started to move with him. Oliver had never been a very vocal lover, but she was wringing sounds form his lips that made him wonder if she was a witch. How else could he explain her affect on him. His thrusts were deep and slow at first. The feeling of being inside of her was something he wanted to remember.

Felicity slid her hand up and pulled his head down locking their lips together. She kissed him with a heated frenzy and soon the motion of his hips quickened. He could feel her muscles squeezing him, pushing him toward the release that for some reason he knew was going to be epic.

She broke the kiss with a gasp of his name as he pumped harder into her. This feeling was something new to him. He could not get enough of her and his lips skimmed over her cheek and down to her neck as he finally buried his face against her skin. He could feel the tingling start to work its way through him and he bit her softly on the neck as he worked her harder and faster.

She cried out; her sounds muffled against him as her body convulsed again in another orgasm. Jesus, the way her body responded to him was the sexiest thing he had ever experienced and soon he felt his hips stiffen and he cried out as his release hit him.

Felicity held him tightly to her as he worked through the pleasure that wracked his body. When he finally collapsed on top of her she continued to hold him. She did not want to lose the connection that was flowing between them.

“Fuck Felicity.”

She knew what he was trying to say. She was feeling the same things. The electricity, the emotion, the rightness of the moment. It was all there, and it was all perfection.

He started to move off her, but she held him tightly. “Don’t leave. Not yet.”

Oliver pulled back slightly, their bodies still joined and gently wiped some hair from her brow. “I wasn’t going to leave you Felicity. I don’t think I could if I tried.”

Their little cocoon, their soft bubble engulfed them both and they kissed languidly, softly, and lovingly.

Oliver’s heart was beating in time with hers. Their connection palpable.

“I have never felt that with anyone Oliver. Ever.”

“I know.”

It was all she said. It was all he said. It was all either of them needed to say.

***

Felicity woke the next morning with a blink of her eyes. As they focused, she realized where she was and she jerked to a sitting position. Her muscles protested, as the nights activities left her sore. They had made love two more times last night before collapsing into a deep sleep in each other’s arms.

Felicity glanced at the other side of the bed and noticed it was empty before she looked at the clock. _Shit!_ It was 6:00 a.m. Jumping up she rushed into his bathroom. She was sure Oliver had woken at his usual 5:00 a.m. and was already working somewhere on the ranch.

As she washed off the residue from the previous night, she wondered how he would be this morning. Last night had been amazing. But it had also been deep and emotional and for a moment she wondered if he would feel any regrets about opening up to her.

Despite everything, she was still leaving in two days. The thought made her lean her hand against the wall as sadness washed over her. How was she going to leave him? How was she going to leave this place? The thought made her sick to her stomach. She had realized something last night and the glare of the morning light did nothing to change her feelings.

She loved Oliver.

She had finally found someone that made her happy. Someone that was the missing piece in her life. She loved him and unless he asked her to stay, she was going to have to leave him.

Tears gently joined the water that rushed over her and she brushed them aside. Taking his shampoo, she closed her eyes as she lifted it to her nose. It smelled just like him. She made a mental note to buy the same exact brand and scent when she got home. It would ensure she had a small piece of him with her.

Washing her hair, she tried to get her emotions under control. She had to be strong. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to go downstairs and act as if nothing had changed. She was going to get through this morning and then she could fall apart tonight in the safety of her bed.

Turning off the water, Felicity glanced around as she dressed herself. There was a comb on the sink, and she wrapped a towel around her before brushing out the wet tangles of her hair. She dried off and then quickly donned her clothes before hurrying down the stairs. As she neared the bottom, she slowed and peaked around the corner toward the kitchen. She wanted to try to get out without Raisa or Lukas seeing her so she could change her clothes. If they saw her coming downstairs, they would know she had spent the night.

Not hearing a sound, she made her way quickly through the living room and out the back door. Breathing a sigh of relief, she rushed toward her cabin and once inside she leaned against the door. Hiding her emotions was easier said than done. She had found herself glancing around trying to capture a glimpse of him. Luckily, he was nowhere in sight.

Felicity quickly dried her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. Throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, she pulled on a pair of thick socks and her boots and then hurried out the front door. She headed straight for the barn. She hoped that the chores she was going to do would take her mind off Oliver and the incredible night they had spent together.

She didn’t register the fact that she was a little hurt that he did not wake her up this morning when he left. It was almost as if he had snuck out.

Grabbing the shovel and wheel barrel she started to clean the stalls. The feeling of the wooden shovel biting into her hand lent her some clarity and soon hours had passed, and she was halfway done with the barn. Her stomach grumbled as a reminder that she had skipped breakfast. She had been trying to avoid everyone, but she could not ignore her stomach. It was almost lunch time and she was starving.

She knew she had to face him sooner or later. She knew she could not hide out in the barn forever. Placing the shovel against the wall she steeled her resolved and headed to the house. It was time to get this over with. She had to see Oliver.

***

Oliver thought back over the morning as he sat astride his horse. It had taken him over an hour to leave the bed this morning. Luckily, he had woken early. The feel of someone stirring next to him had caused him to wake and when he looked over and saw Felicity, naked and flushed with satisfaction next to him he could not look away.

He had stared at her for over an hour. His mind had replayed their night together and he could not deny it had been perfect. She was perfect.

He had gently traced his fingers along the curve of her side as he wondered what would happen that morning. Would she regret their night together? And what would happen when she left? _Shit_ , she would be leaving. The thought of her leaving had made his gut clench and it was at that point he had left the bed. He had to get out of that room and collect his thoughts or he would have woken her up and asked her to stay.

Fuck. Did he want her stay?

He knew deep down he did. He knew he wanted to wake up every morning to hear her soft snore next to him. To lose himself in her body and then fall asleep next to her. He wanted her here. She belonged here. But how the hell was he going to convince _her_ of that?

She had a whole other life in the city. She had a job, an apartment, friends. She was not going to just up and leave that for a life of hard manual labor on a ranch with a man who had a young son and a heart full of self-doubt.

As he had showered, this thought and the ache in his chest had continued to plague him, and before long he had to admit to himself. He loved her.

He loved her.

He had only known her a few days, but his soul had been hers long before they met. She had claimed his heart the day she looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. The day she had trespassed on his land. She had stolen his heart that day and never looked back.

He had dressed quickly that morning and after watching her for another moment had placed a soft kiss to her cheek. He had given her one last glance and then headed outside to start his day. He knew some hard, manual labor would help to clear his mind. It was the one thing that helped him to cope with his feelings and soon he had been lost in his work.

He had noticed when Felicity snuck out of the house and ran to her cabin. He wanted to follow her and tell her good morning. To kiss her lips and ask her how she was feeling but he held back. He needed more time to process things and from the way she was avoiding him, it seemed she needed some time too.

He had felt disappointment when she did not show up for breakfast. But he knew she was tired and so he had let her sleep. He prayed that he would get a chance to talk to her after lunch.

Turning his horse back toward the house he watched as Dakota bounded ahead of him. She loved going on his morning ride and as she disappeared into the barn, Oliver slid from his horse and handed her off to one of his ranch hands. He could feel the nerves in his stomach fluttering as he neared the back porch. He was excited to see Felicity. He needed to see her.

They needed to talk and figure out where things were to go from here. Was she going to stay? Were they going to try something long distance?

He needed some answers. And he felt his feet quicken as he neared the back door. He needed answers and they could not wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am sorry this is not a longer update. I wanted to get you something for the holiday. I will have some time to write in the next few days so I will update again soon. I really hope you guys have stuck with me and you enjoy this angsty update.

Felicity shivered as the water cascaded over her body. The feeling made her think of Oliver’s touch and she blushed. Sex with him had been amazing. _Sex_. She hated that word. It had been so much more, but had it been more for him too?

Last night with him had been sensual and exciting. Their chemistry and attraction to each other was off the charts and a smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she remembered attacking him for a round two last night. The man had stamina.

However, sneaking back to the cabin this morning was causing her mind to race with all sorts of questions and if she was being honest, doubts. The thought of trying a long-distance relationship, if that was even what he wanted, was daunting. There were women here that could warm his bed. Why would he ever want to try a relationship with a “greenhorn” from the city that he would only see once or twice a month at most? Or could she stay?

She had been happy during her time on the ranch. The hard work and sunshine had been cathardic in a way. She had grown to love the tired feeling she had in the evening after the manual work of the day. As for her city job, her coding work could be done remotely.

She sighed as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She wasn’t sure about Oliver’s feelings for her, but she had no doubts about her feelings for him. She had fallen for Oliver. Hard.

Drying off she set about getting dressed. Tomorrow she had to head home. Could she go home and forget everything that had happened here? No. But if Oliver did not want to try a long-distance relationship then she was going to have to figure out a way to deal with it. However, she knew that if she left, a part of her heart would be staying behind.

Pulling on her jeans and throwing on a t-shirt, Felicity brushed her hair and placed it in a ponytail. She stared at her reflection for a moment again remembering the feel of Oliver’s hands on her body. She could not stop thinking about him.

Hearing a knock at the door, Felicity turned and stared at it. Was that Oliver? _Shit_. She was not ready to see him just yet. Her nerves jumped into action causing butterflies to set loose in her stomach. Why did just thinking of that man have such an effect on her?

She walked toward the door as he knocked again, and when Felicity saw the hat through the windows on the door, she knew it was him.

Opening the door, she held her breath as he turned and looked at her. _God he was gorgeous_. His blue eyes held a tenderness that looked straight through her.

“Hi.” The word came out of her mouth breathless. Damn this man and his effect on her.

“Hi. Can we talk?”

Felicity’s nerves kicked into overdrive as she nodded and stepped back to let him in. She closed the door behind her and gripped her hands tightly together, not quite sure what to say or do. If this was the end of whatever they had, she did not want to hear it.

Oliver turned, holding his hat in his hands and she could tell he was slightly nervous as well.

“How are you doing this morning?” Oliver shifted on his feet. He had never been unsure in front of a woman, ever. But this woman knocked his whole world off balance. She affected him more than any woman he had ever met.

Felicity shrugged with soft smile. “I am good. How about you?”

Oliver gave her a gorgeous, shy smile. “Great. I had an amazing date and evening last night with a wonderful woman.”

That made Felicity blush. “You did?”

Oliver nodded and moved closer. Just being in the same room with her was making him want to grab her in his arms and make good use of the bed just a few feet away. He stopped just short of touching her.

“Well that is funny, because I had an amazing date as well.” Felicity moved closer to him. “And I spent the evening with a gorgeous cowboy.”

Oliver could not stop himself; she was so close. He leaned down and kissed her lips, letting his lips linger. Felicity’s body shuddered as his soft lips met hers. She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around his neck and spend the afternoon in bed.

Oliver straightened; his eyes dark with desire. “I want nothing more than to pick you up and carry you to that bed and never let you leave.”

“What’s stopping you?” Felicity’s husky voice betrayed her desire for him.

“We can’t avoid the elephant in the room Felicity.”

“My leaving.”

“Your leaving.”

Felicity sighed.

Oliver shifted nervously. “What time are you leaving tomorrow?”

Felicity finally lifted her gaze to meet his. “I…. I don’t know. I should probably get on the road early.”

Oliver’s eyes shuttered as he took a step back. Felicity saw his walls come up at her words. “That is probably a good idea.”

The words felt like they were going to stick in his throat, but he knew they had to be said. How could he ask her to stay? She was from the city. She was used to excitement. Stores on every corner. Theatres, restaurants just down the block. The ranch was quiet and secluded. Small town life was hard for some people to accept. If he asked her to stay, she would end up resenting him, just like his son.

Felicity felt disappointment cloud her brain. She had hoped that he would ask her to stay. The thought of leaving tomorrow was making her sick to her stomach. But he was not asking. She threw on a stiff smile and tried to sound excited.

“Man, it is going to be good to get back to work. And I bet my mailbox is overflowing.”

Each of her words were like a hit to his gut. Come on Oliver…. ask her to stay. Don’t let her go.

Felicity had a smile on her lips, but it was not reflected in her eyes. “You, Lukas and Tommy should come visit me. We can go see a show. I can show you guys what the big city is like.”

Oliver couldn’t speak.

Felicity couldn’t stop herself. His rejection had broken a dam inside of her and she could not stop the words from spilling from her lips.

“I could take Lukas to the Apple Store. He would go crazy. They have every electronic device a geek could want.” Felicity’s words cracked at the end as her smile slipped from her lips. Ask me to stay Oliver.

Oliver cleared his throat, “Umm, yeah, Lukas would love that.”

His chest felt like it was going to explode. He had to get out of the room. It was closing in on him. He turned and walked to the door. “I…ummm…. I need to go.”

“Oliver….”

He did not wait to hear what she had to say. He quickly fled, crossing the yard to the barn. He knew he was being a coward and he gritted his teeth. Fuck!

Tommy was standing near one of the horse stalls when he heard Oliver enter. He walked over to his friend when he saw the look on his face. Oliver looked like a storm that was about to rage out of control.

“Oliver? Are you ok?”

Oliver picked up an axe and walked out to the wood pile. He stripped off his shirt and started splitting logs with a vengeance that had wood chips flying everywhere.

“Oliver!” Tommy walked up and stood behind him. As Oliver continued to pound the wooden logs, Tommy cursed. Oliver was out of control.

“Oliver, stop man! What the fuck is going on? What is wr…….” Tommy stopped as Oliver threw the axe to the ground and turned to look at him. He knew right then what was wrong. _Felicity_.

“She’s leaving.”

Tommy frowned. “When?”

“Early tomorrow.” Oliver wiped the sweat on his brow with his shirt, not meeting his friend’s eyes.

“Did you ask her to stay?” Tommy’s tone was harsh. He already knew the answer.

“No.”

“Why the hell not?” Tommy moved closer. He had been sure Oliver would ask her to stay. He could tell his friend had fallen hard for her.

“A woman like her would not be happy here Tommy.”

Tommy moved in front of him and grabbed his arm. Tommy could feel Oliver’s muscles bunched tightly. Oliver threw Tommy’s hand off his arm. He was about to break.

“What the fuck do you mean she wouldn’t be happy here?”

“She wouldn’t be happy here.”

“Did you ask _her_ that?”

Oliver looked down and that gave Tommy his answer.

“Oliver, you are crazy man.”

“Tommy….”

“Naw dude. That woman is nuts about you.” He moved closer to make his point. “Do you remember what she looked like the day you found her trespassing? She was pale and looked like she was ready to keel over from exhaustion.” Tommy tried to meet Oliver’s eyes. “Look at her now! She is glowing man. Felicity is a beautiful woman Oliver, but she has truly become radiant since she has been here. This life suits her. Can you not see that? This place…. you…. Lukas, are exactly what she needs.”

“She would get bored here Tommy. She is used to being in the city. I can’t offer her that. She doesn’t deserve to live a life of manual labor. As for me, my life is here. I will never leave here. She needs some city guy who can show her the finer things in life.”

“Goddam it Oliver, you are stubborn as you are stupid.” Tommy walked closer. “That woman loves you. You love her. If you think she is going to be happier with some greenhorn, who buys hair gel by the case load and is allergic to anything but a suit then you don’t know her.”

“Sometimes love is not enough.” Oliver’s words seemed final, almost lost. Tommy finally knew why Oliver felt he should let her go.

“Oliver she is not Lukas’s mom. And she is not Lukas.”

Oliver sighed as Tommy continued. “Lukas’s mom left because she was a spoiled bitch. From the day you met her you knew in your gut she was not meant for this life. She did not see what a great thing she had with you and Lukas. That was her choice and good riddance to her. Felicity is _NOT_ her.” Tommy shook his head. “You are worried she will somehow grow bored and leave.”

Oliver looked at him in surprise.

“Yeah, I am. Look at how unhappy Lukas has been. He can’t stand me because he feels like I am keeping him here.” Oliver sighed. “He hates it here Tommy. And he resents me keeping us here.”

Tommy shook his head. “Naw man. He doesn’t hate it here. He’s a kid. Kids hate everything. Their parents, their homes. You and Lukas are opposites and I know it is hard for you to understand the things he is interested in. But Felicity knows. She is the puzzle piece that your family is missing. She is the person that can mend the rift between you and Lukas. She speaks his language. Felicity is exactly what he needs. A mother figure that understands him and can help him navigate that mind of his in this world. I know your greatest fear is that one day he will leave and never return Oliver, I get that. But that kid loves you. Despite everything, he loves you.”

Oliver heard what Tommy was saying. Was he right?

“Oliver, I love you like a brother. I always have. But you have a tendency to make decisions for the people in your life to the detriment of your own happiness. You need to talk to Felicity and give her the choice of whether she wants to stay or go. Don’t make that decision for her.”

Oliver looked at Tommy and felt a sense of hope start to wind its way through his heart. Could she be happy here? Would she be happy?

Tommy looked at Oliver sincerely. “Don’t let her go man.”

Oliver didn’t hesitate. He grabbed his hat from the ground and pushed it on his head as he made his way back to her cabin. God, he had been a fool. He should have told her how he felt. Instead he had stood there like a jerk as she talked about leaving. The look in her eyes had been one of sadness and looking back, he could see that she had wanted him to say more.

He was a fool.

He stormed up her porch and knocked on the door. He waited, as his heart raced. He was not going to waste another minute. He knew life was precious and he needed to tell her exactly how he felt. He wanted her to stay. No, he needed her to stay. Lukas needed her too.

Oliver knocked again and when she did not answer after a few moments he tried opening the door.

“Felicity?”

He stepped into the room and stopped. His heart beat out of his chest as he realized the cabin was eerily quiet.

“Felicity?” He walked further into the room looking around. He checked the bathroom and as he turned, he saw a note pinned to the pillow of the bed.

His hand shook as he picked it up and opened the note. His heart sank as he read the words.

_“Dear Oliver,_

_Thank you so much for letting me spend the last week with you and your family. This week has been the happiest I have ever been in my life. The sunshine and fresh air were just what I needed. I know I said I was going to leave in the morning but after last night and our talk I felt it was best to leave before things became more complicated. The last thing I want to do is complicate your life._

_Our date and night together were amazing. You were something I never expected to find at this point in my life. I always dreamed of finding someone who was my other half and for me, I can honestly say, I felt you were it. I love your broodiness and your seriousness. I love the way you wear your hat and the way your jeans hug your hips just right. I love the way the dust clings to your boots after you come back from riding and your shy smile when you catch me staring. I love you._

_I know you don’t feel the same, but I had to let you know how I feel. I had to say or, or rather write it. I will be leaving a piece of my heart here with you and Lukas. I love you both. You are a part of me that I did not know was missing. When you held me in your arms last night, I felt a peace that had been missing for me. Don’t get me wrong, I like my job and the city is wonderful place, but there is just something about your ranch and being with you that made me feel complete._

_I will carry these memories and my time with you in my heart always. I hope that you will carry a small part of me in yours._

_Please give Lukas a hug for me and tell Tommy and Raisa thank you for everything._

_All my love,_

_Felicity”_

Oliver collapsed onto the bed. He ignored the sour taste in his mouth as he looked down at the words he had just read. He had made a terrible mistake. His hesitation and doubt had cost him the one person that he thought he would never find. The one person that made his life feel whole; complete. A tear slipped down his cheek and hit the paper as realization slammed into him.

Felicity was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this update.

He had not asked her to stay.

Felicity stared at the door of the cabin, almost willing him to return. Her mind raced over the night before and the conversation they had this morning. Her mind had screamed _Ask me to stay!_

He didn’t.

She wanted to run after him and demand that he talk to her. She wanted to demand that he confront his feelings for her and be honest with himself. But she couldn’t do that. She wouldn’t do that. He needed to ask her because he _wanted_ her to stay. Not because she was demanding it of him.

Felicity ignored the tears that fell down her cheeks as she started to gather her things. She loved him. She loved him more than she ever thought was possible, and for that reason she could not stay.

But it is only one more night. Her mind screamed the words.

It was only one more night of being with the man that had taken her heart in his hands.

It was only one more night of kissing him and holding him, knowing it would end the next day.

It was only one more night of feeling a love and joy that had been missing from her life for so long.

One more night.

But the thought of staying one more night and knowing she would have to walk away tomorrow was too much. She couldn’t take it. Her heart couldn’t take it.

She had tricked herself into thinking she could care about him and his family and still leave. She had been mentally telling herself that for days. But now reality was hitting her square in the chest and squeezing the life from her lungs.

She was going to be leaving a part of her heart at the Queen Ranch.

***

She packed quickly and then before she could stop herself, she took a piece of paper and a pen and sat down and wrote him a note. All her emotions at that moment were poured into her words. How much she loved him. How she loved Lukas. The feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when he looked at her with those vivid blue eyes.

She had tried to play it off casually this morning. But with every word she spoke it tore at her heart. For just a moment, the look in his eyes had told her he was thinking about saying the words. Hope had briefly flared. However, he had left. Walked out the door. And he had taken her heart with him.

As she read back over what she what she had written, she felt every single word.

_“Dear Oliver,_

Those two words had been the hardest to write.

_Thank you so much for letting me spend the last week with you and your family. This week has been the happiest I have ever been in my life._

Truer words were never written.

_The sunshine and fresh air were just what I needed. I know I said I was going to leave in the morning but after last night and our talk I felt it was best to leave before things became more complicated. The last thing I want to do is complicate your life._

I just want to love you.

_Our date and night together were amazing. You were something I never expected to find at this point in my life. I always dreamed of finding someone who was my other half and for me, I can honestly say, I felt you were it._

I still feel you are it for me.

_I love your broodiness and your seriousness. I love the way you wear your hat and the way your jeans hug your hips just right. I love the way the dust clings to your boots after you come back from riding and your shy smile when you catch me staring. I love you._

Just three little words. But if he rejected those words, they had the power to destroy her.

_I know you don’t feel the same, but I had to let you know how I feel._

Was she doing the right thing by leaving without saying goodbye?

_I had to say or, or rather write it. I will be leaving a piece of my heart here with you and Lukas. I love you both._

She truly, truly did.

_You are a part of me that I did not know was missing. When you held me in your arms last night, I felt a peace that had been missing for me. Don’t get me wrong, I like my job and the city is wonderful place, but there is just something about your ranch and being with you that made me feel complete._

It is home.

_I will carry these memories and my time with you in my heart always. I hope that you will carry a small part of me in yours._

_Please give Lukas a hug for me and tell Tommy and Raisa thank you for everything._

_All my love,_

_Felicity”_

By the time she had been done writing her nose had been stopped up and her eyes were red. There were tear stains on the bottom of the page that she gently wiped away. She did not want him to know she had been crying.

Felicity folded the letter carefully in half and placed a kiss to it before placing it on the pillow on the bed. She hoped her words would tell him what she had not been able to say face to face. She looked around the cabin thinking back over the last week. Her time here on the ranch had changed her. She realized that she needed to keep her life simple, but more importantly that she needed to take time for herself. Picking up her duffel bag, she walked to the door and took one last look around before gently closing it behind her.

She walked to her car. Looking out toward the ranch, she lost her breath for a moment.

God, she loved everything about this place. It was home.

Dakota raced over to her and she placed her bag on the ground before she wrapped her arms around the wolf and hid her face in her black fur.

“I don’t want to go Dakota.”

The wolf whined as Felicity pulled away and stood to her feet. She opened her car door and threw in her bag before walking around to the driver’s side. Dakota followed at her feet and Felicity gave her a watery smile. “Take care of him for me. Keep him safe. Love him.”

She slid into the driver’s seat and started her car. As she pulled out and down the drive, she tried not to look in the rearview mirror. She hated that she had not said goodbye to Tommy, Lukas or Raisa. She had wanted to see them for one last time, but they would have only asked her to stay. She swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes flickered to her rearview mirror. There was only one person that could make her do that. Only one person that could make her stay.

Felicity felt every single move the car made as it bounced down the gravel road. She flicked the tears from her cheeks with her hands keeping her eyes glued to the road. Was she doing the right thing? Oliver was the first person to make her _feel_ in a long time. Oh, the things he made her feel.

She saw the ranch entrance in front of her and stopped as she looked at the asphalt road that went both left and right. If she turned right it would take her into town and then if she continued East, she would head back toward the small airport just on the other side of town. The thought of getting on the small plane barely registered.

The rental car was silent beneath her as she sat waiting. What are you waiting for Felicity? Turn the wheel and go. He is not coming for you. Hell, he doesn’t even know you are gone.

Felicity felt her body shake as she realized what her brain had denied. He was not coming for her. Sobs wracked her body as she did the only thing she could do.

She turned the wheel to the right.

***

Oliver raced back to the house. Determination clouded his blue eyes as he called out for Lukas. Where was he?

"Lukas!"

For once he needed his son. He needed his expertise and his mind. He needed him to contact the airport and do anything he could to stall Felicity.

“Lukas!!”

He raced to the stairs as his son came to the top of the landing. Lukas looked down at him with confusion and concern.

“Son, grab your computer, I need your help.”

“What’s going on Dad?”

“Just grab your computer. I will explain when you get down here.”

Lukas ran back to his room as Oliver took a step back and started pacing. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought back over their conversation just a few hours before.

He had been so stupid. He should have asked her to stay. The thought of her getting on that plane and disappearing from his life was crippling.

Lukas came racing down the stairs a few moments later with his computer and they both quickly made their way to the bar.

“Ok Lukas listen to me carefully. I need you to hack into the airport security and stop Felicity from flying out today.”

“What? She is leaving today? But….”

“Please son! I was stupid and let her leave. I should not have done that.” Oliver became solemn for a moment as he looked at his son. He needed to let Lukas know about his feelings for Felicity and he needed to make sure he was ok with her staying.

“Lukas, I want to tell you something and I want you to be completely honest with me, ok?”

“Sure Dad.” Lukas was typing but took a moment to look at his Dad. Something big was happening. He could feel it.

“I love Felicity and….”

Lukas snorted.

Oliver looked at him in shock. Lukas noticed his Dad staring and turned to him. “What? God Dad, everyone here knows you love her. It was so obvious.”

“Well why didn’t you say anything?” Oliver had to admit he was completely floored at what he was hearing. Everyone knew?

Lukas shrugged and continued to type, “I figured you would eventually figure it out for yourself.”

“I want her to stay with us Lukas. I want to marry her. Are you ok with that?”

“Felicity is cool Dad. She understands coding and is really nice. And she is pretty.”

Oliver took a step back. “So, can I take that as your approval?”

“Totally.” Lukas typed a few more things and then sat back with a wide grin. “Done. I placed her on the “watch” list. She will be detained for them to ask her some questions. John is working today so I will call him and tell him to keep a look-out.” It was good living in a small town and knowing everyone who lived there. John Diggle was the airport security and had been a close family friend of his Dad’s for years.

He turned to his Dad and his face grew serious. “She loves you Dad, and she is good for you. She makes you happy. I want you happy.”

Oliver’s eyes teared up and then he pulled his son into a hug. Lukas hugged him briefly before shoving him away. “Now. Go bring her home Dad.”

Oliver looked at his son with pride and then a wide grin curved his lips. “I love you son.”

Lukas waved him off and Oliver turned and raced to the front door, grabbing the keys to his truck from the table by the door. As he neared his truck, he saw Tommy leaning against the driver’s side door.

“It’s about time you got off your ass and did the right thing.” Tommy’s grin was big as he opened the door and hopped into the driver's seat. He held out his hand for the keys.

“What are you doing Tommy? I need to get to the airport and stop Felicity from leaving.”

“I am driving, you dumbass. You are way to distracted and this way I can let you out at the door.”

Oliver looked at him a little confused.

“It means you don’t have to worry about parking.” Tommy spoke as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Oliver grinned and then tossed the keys to Tommy before racing around and jumping into the truck. Tommy cranked the engine and gravel flew as he peeled down the driveway.

Oliver’s leg jumped as his nerves took over. They had to get there before she left, or he might never find her.

Please god, let us make it in time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> I cannot thank you enough for your patience and for sticking with me while I worked to get this update completed. I know my updating has been sporatic (at least for me) and I apologize. This whole pandemic has everyone's worlds turned upside down, including mine. Please know that I fully intend to finish this story and I hope to do so soon. I have to admit it has been harder to write with everything that is going on in the world. But I hope this update brings a smile to your face and a little joy to you during these hard times. 
> 
> Enjoy this update. I promise to have another soon.

“I will have you know Mr. Diggle that I am an upstanding American citizen. I have never been in jail nor have I broken any laws……. well……. I mean, none that apply here…….”

John Diggle lifted an eyebrow and hid a smirk as he listened to the feisty blonde that he had been asked to detain. For a small woman she had a loud voice and boy could she babble. She had pretty blue eyes and from what he could tell, she was very intelligence. Diggle smiled. Oliver had never stood a chance.

“Am I going to need a lawyer?” Felicity’s hands had moved to her hips as she huffed at the large man standing before her. He was handsome and had kind eyes, with muscles that made her eyes bulge. She could tell he was a kind man, but right now he was her enemy. He was the one thing that was standing in the way of her getting on that plane and away from Oliver Queen.

“If you would just calm down Ms. Smoak, I am sure this will all be cleared up soon.” John tried to placate the woman. He could tell she was upset, but his gut told him it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with the man whose son had called him asking him to detain her.

“Look Mr. Security, person…man, if you would just let me hop on your computer, I am sure I could clear this up quicker than your boss could sneeze. I am very good with computers and I have high security clearance.” Felicity started to reach into her purse to pull out her driver’s license, but the man’s hand stopped her.

“Please call me Diggle and I can’t let you onto my computer……”

Felicity interrupted him. Maybe she could appeal to his softer side. “Look, Diggle. You don’t understand. I need to get on that plane. I made a huge fool of myself this week and I just need to get home and forget all about broody cowboys with blue eyes and muscles that go on for days….”

John lifted an eyebrow again and Felicity immediately clamped her mouth shut.

Sighing, John took out his phone. He needed to call Oliver and find out what the hell was happening. He couldn’t legally hold the woman for long. She was smart enough to realize that. Looking at Felicity he walked toward the door.

“I need to make a quick call. You stay put.” He added a stern note to his tone before leaving and closing the door behind him. He couldn’t lock her in so he prayed she would do as she was told. However, he would soon realize that was not going to happen.

He dialed Oliver’s number as he stepped into the nearest empty office.

“Queen.”

“Oliver what the hell is going on?”

Oliver winced as he heard the irritation in Diggle’s voice. John had been a good friend of his for years, but he knew that there was only so much the man would do for him and detaining Felicity was dancing a fine line.

“I just need you to keep her from getting on that plane. I am on my way John.”

“Look Oliver, I don’t know what game you are playing but I can’t hold this woman. I don’t have a reason. This could cost me my badge man.”

Oliver sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew he was asking a lot of John.

“Please. I am almost there. Just hold her until I get there.”

The pleading John heard in Oliver’s voice was a tone that he had never heard before in his friend. He must really care for this woman. It was that or he wanted to kill her.

“Ok. I will hold her for another 10 minutes but after that I have to let her go.”

Oliver let out a sigh of relief. He knew they were no less than five minutes from the airport. “Thank you Dig. I owe you one.”

“You owe me a BIG one.”

John hung up the phone and then walked back to his office. He stopped outside the door trying to think of what he could say to keep the woman here for another 10 minutes. Opening the door, he started to speak his excuse, but when his eyes noticed the empty room he cursed instead.

Felicity was gone.

***

Felicity raced down the hall, her heart beating furiously as she neared the ticket counter. The plane was boarding and if she could just get on the plane, she felt she would be safe. Panic attacks had been something she had dealt with her whole life and the last thing she needed was to have one now. She knew if she could get on that plane and into the air that everything would be ok. At least that is what she tried to tell herself.

She handed her ticket to the stewardess and then let out a sigh of relief when she walked onto the plane.

_Thank god!_

Sinking down into the nearest seat, Felicity closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. She was not sure why she had been detained by Mr. Diggle, but she had had a suspicion that it had something to do with Oliver Queen. However, she was on the plane, she was safe. Now she could just go home and forget this trip and this man. Little did she know that would be easier said than done.

***

Diggle raced down the hallway as he pulled out his walkie talkie. He saw Oliver and Tommy coming toward him as he ran down the hallway toward the gate.

“Code 26. I repeat Code 26 for flight 8769 to Star City. Do NOT let that plane taxi from the gate. We have a fugitive on board.”

Oliver and Tommy heard Diggle talking into his walkie talkie and they exchanged glances. Tommy mouthed, “Fugitive?”

“John, what the hell is going on?” Oliver ran up to John with a worried look on his face.

“I left Felicity in my office to make a call and when I returned, she was gone. She is on the plane and they are leaving the gate.”

“Shit.”

Oliver started sprinting full speed toward the gate with John and Tommy following behind. He saw the door already closed to the gangway and when he neared the windows, he saw the plane pulling away from the gate.

“No! Fuck!” His hands banged on the glass as John frantically spoke to the tower.

“DO Not let flight 8769 takeoff….do you hear me?”

Whoever was on the other end muttered some words and then John looked at Oliver. “Man, you owe me more than big on this one. They are going to stop the plane on the tarmac.”

Oliver looked out the window to see a security truck pulling up next to the plane. The slow-moving jet slowly stopped, and Oliver felt relief fill his chest.

Tommy slapped Oliver on the back. “Alright man. It’s time to go get the girl.”

Oliver took a breath as he realized that this was it. It was now or never to tell Felicity how he felt about her, and if he screwed it up, he would lose her.

John smirked, “Finally found the one Queen?”

Oliver looked at him as John glanced back at the still airplane. “Don’t blame you man. She is something else. She served me my butt on a platter for detaining her.”

John smiled at Oliver. “Don’t let her get away man. This is your chance to finally be happy. Don’t screw it up or I will kick your broody ass.”

Oliver nodded at Tommy as John spoke into his walkie talkie again. “I am going to be escorting a gentleman on to the tarmac to flight 8769.”

A disembodied voice said, “Roger.”

Tommy watched as Oliver followed John toward a door at the end of the hallway. “You got this Oliver. Just be honest with your feelings. You know how to do that, right?”

“Fuck you Tommy.” Oliver’s words flew back over his shoulder as he followed John into the doorway and down a flight of stairs. They opened another door which let them out onto the tarmac and Oliver followed close behind John as they walked to the plane. Oliver nervously fidgeted as the airplane door opened. He saw a set of stairs being rolled toward the door and he took a deep breath. It was now or never.

***

Felicity let out a sigh of relief as she felt the plane pulling back from the gate. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized what a fool she had been. It had only taken her week to fall for the broody, blue eyed cowboy. What was she thinking?

She had never been one to fall in love so quickly. She had always been a practical person and had always been extra careful with her heart. Love at first sight had never been in her orbit. But this had been different. Love had hit her right between the eyes the first time she saw Oliver sitting on his horse. He had looked rugged and gorgeous and perfect. He had been perfect for her. Or so she thought.

She wiped at a tear and then her eyes flew open when she felt the plane slowing and heard the announcement.

“This is the Captain speaking. I am sorry to inform you that we are being momentarily detained. I will let you know as soon as we have been cleared for take-off.”

Felicity glanced frantically out the window but could not see anything. She was on the opposite side of the plane and could only see the runway. Her heart sank as her gut told her they were stopping because of her.

Suddenly the stewardess walked over and opened the plane door and Felicity’s heart started to race when she saw John Diggle step into the plane.

_Shit!_

She tried to slide down in her seat and closed her eyes, praying they would not see her. But his eyes found her instantly and she prepared herself to be cuffed and removed from the plane. However, John took a step back and when someone else stepped into the doorway Felicity’s heard leapt in her chest.

Oliver!

Oliver’s eyes scanned the plane until they touched on the tiny blonde in the tenth row by the window. She was scooted down in her seat as if she was trying to hide but she was looking directly at him.

He wasted no time as he walked down the aisle and stopped at her row.

“Felicity. We need to talk.”

She looked like a scared colt and all Oliver wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let her go. But he had to convince her to stay first.

Felicity sat up straighter in her seat and cleared her throat. Her nerves were firing at light speed. “I think we have said everything we need to say Oliver.”

Oliver slipped into the seat next to her. “I haven’t even begun to say all the things I need to say to you Felicity.”

He took her hand and he was about to tell her his feeling when they both heard a throat clearing nearby.

“Ummm, can you guys take this back to the terminal? I need to get these people to their destination.”

The Captain was standing next to John and when Felicity realized that they were holding everyone up, she started to stammer.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Captain. Yes, we need to get this plane going…….”

Oliver heard her babbling and pulled her to her feet. She just managed to grab her purse before he was tugging her down the aisle to the front door.

“Sorry everyone…this is so embarrassing….”

Felicity threw the words out to the other passengers as she exited the plane. John thanked everyone and shook the Captain’s hand. He winked at John before walking back into the cabin of the plane. Felicity heard John’s footsteps close behind them as they descended the stairs and then walked across the tarmac toward the terminal.

Oliver’s hand was like a vice and he was not letting go.

Felicity almost had to run, as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

“Geeze Oliver…. can you slow down?”

Oliver gritted out a “no”.

John hid a smile from behind them as he watched Oliver pull Felicity into the terminal and up the stairs. He was a man on a mission and John remarked they could use his office as Oliver sped down the hallway with Felicity in tow.

Tommy grinned and waved at her innocently as she passed. “Back so soon Smoak?”

“Bite me Tommy!”

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, but she barely had time to say anything more before Oliver was tugging her down the hall toward John’s office. He pulled her inside, slammed the door behind her and as her heart stammered, she was suddenly in his arms.

Oliver could not help himself. He had almost let her go. He had almost lost her. He pressed his lips to hers, sliding his hands up into her hair so she could not escape his kiss. Little did he know that she was not inclined to escape. Felicity let out a sigh of satisfaction as she felt his lips touch hers.

They kissed as if they had been apart for months and when they finally both came up for air Oliver touched his forehead to hers before he pulled back and look at her. His eyes flared with desire for her and he had to take a step back or talking would be the last thing on his mind.

He had some things he needed to say, and he could not let his lust for her get in the way of that.

“Oliver…”

Felicity started to speak but Oliver stopped her.

“Felicity, I have some things I need to say to you that are long overdue.” Oliver took a deep breath as if he was pulling together his courage. Felicity waited quietly and then his words took her breath away.

“I love you. I love you Felicity and I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. I was not expecting you and I sure as hell was not expecting to fall in love. But…but you came in like a whirlwind and took me completely by surprise. Never in my wildest imagination did I think I would ever fall for a greenhorn.”

Oliver’s lips twitched as Felicity’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Fall for a…”

Oliver quickly put his finger over her lips. “Let me finish.”

He removed his finger and Felicity bit her lip. She was still partially stunned by his admission. He loved her.

“When Luke’s Mom left and I realized I was going to be raising him on my own, I resigned myself to the fact that I was more than likely never going to marry. I was a single Dad and my sole focus was my ranch and my son. Here was this tiny human being that I was going to be responsible for. That left no time for dating or love. At least that is what I thought. Then you decided to camp on my land.” Oliver let out a huff of a laugh. “I will never forget that night when I first saw you. You were so beautiful and defiant, but you also had no clue what you were doing.”

Felicity felt her cheeks blush because he was right. She had never been camping before in her life, and that night she had been completely lost

Oliver took a step closer and gently cupped her cheek. “I loved how feisty you were. Despite not having a clue about anything having to do with the ranch, you threw yourself into the work with fervor. You did everything asked of you and more. You were a total surprise but in a wonderful way. You made everything seem easier and my world brighter.” She felt a shiver course through her as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. “You made me happy Felicity.”

A smile trembled along her lips as she looked into his eyes and saw the truth there. He loved her. “So, are you asking me to stay?”

Oliver’s smile left his lips and his look turned to torture. He wanted her to stay. He needed her to stay. But did he have the right to ask her to give up her life? Did he have the right to ask her to give up the city? Ranch life was not for everyone and his biggest fear was that she would come to resent the isolation. Or even worse she would resent him.

“I can’t ask you to do that Felicity.”

Felicity frowned and took a step back. Here he was, professing his love to her, but he was not wanting her to stay? She didn’t understand. Why stop her just to her let her go again?

Oliver was frustrated. He could see the confusion in her eyes and he knew needed to make her understand. He looked around the office and then slid his hands down to hers. “Can we go back to the ranch and talk? There is so much I need to say, and I don’t want to do it here.”

Felicity sighed. She didn’t want to go to the ranch if all she was going to do was leave again. It was hard enough leaving the first time.

“Oliver, I just think….”

“Please Felicity!” Oliver interrupted her. He needed her to understand. His eyes pleaded with her.

Felicity searched his eyes and saw something there. Some small glimmer of hope. She wanted to latch onto that hope with both hands. She needed that hope.

“Ok.”

Oliver sighed with relief. Once he had her back at the ranch, he could be more honest with her. He could show her just how much she means to him and hopefully she would choose to stay.

But she had to choose. It was the only way this thing between them could work.

***

Oliver kept sneaking glances at Felicity as Tommy drove them back to the ranch. She was quiet and staring out the window as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. He hated seeing her so unsure. He prayed their talk would lift that burden and make her see how much he wanted her to stay.

“Diggle told me you yelled at him.” Tommy grinned through the rearview mirror at Felicity. “He said you were pretty fierce for a midget.”

Felicity’s glare from the backseat would have made any other man cringe. But not Tommy. He loved teasing the feisty blonde and he was glad that his stubborn friend had not let her get away. She was perfect for Oliver.

Oliver glanced over at Tommy and he could see the genuinely happy smile on Tommy’s face. He knew that Tommy and Felicity had become quick friends. The fact that Tommy was teasing her showed how much Tommy had come to care for her.

Tommy could not help himself. “I have to say I wondered why people had their ears covered when we entered the airport. Diggle said you could be heard for miles around.”

“Well you trying being frisked and then whisked away to some office, where some big muscly dude will not let you leave, yet won’t tell you why you are being held…”

Oliver lifted an eyebrow and glance back at Felicity. She had noticed John’s muscles?

Felicity lifted her chin and gave him a smug look. Tommy laughed and ignored the tension building.

“Well I cannot wait for the first time you use that voice on this one over here.” He motioned to Oliver. “I will have my popcorn and soda ready and waiting.” He glanced at Oliver. “I can use your recliner for this right?”

“Shut up Tommy.” Felicity and Oliver’s words spoken at the same time held little fire and Tommy laughed even louder. He glanced at her in the mirror one more time and his words became a little more sincere.

“I am glad you didn’t leave Smoak. The ranch would not be the same without you.”

Neither Felicity nor Oliver had the heart to tell him that her staying was not exactly set in stone. The rest of the drive was made in silence and as they bumped up the gravel drive to the house, Oliver took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Having her back here made his heartbeat quicken in his chest.

It was where she belonged. He just had to convince her of that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the talk you have been waiting for.... Enjoy!!

Lukas glanced up from his computer when he heard the front door opening. A huge grin split his face as he saw Felicity walk through the door followed by his Dad. He quickly closed his computer and raced over, stopping in front of her. 

Felicity knew Lukas was the one that had her stopped at the airport. But seeing him now and how much he looked like Oliver, she could not stay angry.

“You and I need to have a little talk later Lukas.” Felicity tried to use a stern tone, but her words just came out sounding proud.

Lukas shrugged and then glanced at his Dad’s face. Seeing his serious tone, he hugged Felicity and whispered, “I am glad you came back. My Dad needs you.”

He pulled away and Felicity’s face softened even more. Lukas took off up the stairs toward his room, and his steps seemed lighter. He knew his father well and he had no doubt that he would convince Felicity to stay.

Tommy walked toward the kitchen and started looking through cabinets. “I know that popcorn is here somewhere.”

“Tommy!”

Oliver’s tone was quite clear, and Tommy grinned as he walked toward the back door. “I am going to go check on that thing…. you know in the barn……” He winked at Felicity and closed the door before his sentence was finished. Felicity turned to look at Oliver.

“Well that was subtle.”

Oliver took her hand and led her into the living room. He saw Raisa slip down the hallway toward her room as they sat on the couch. How was he going to explain this in a way she would understand?

Felicity folded her hands in her lap waiting for him to speak. There was no way she was going to make this easy on him. Especially if he had brought her back only to have her leave again. Tears clogged her throat and her voice trembled.

“Why did you let me leave?”

Oliver look up at her and took a deep breath. “I told you at the airport that I could not ask you to stay and I meant that…”

Felicity stood like she was going to leave.

“Felicity wait…please”

"I don't know how much of this "talk" I can take Oliver."

She turned and looked at him crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

“Please." His eyes and voice pleaded. "I wanted you to stay but I couldn’t say the words.” He could see she was getting agitated, so he rushed forward. “Please Felicity, hear me out.”

Felicity was fuming inside as tears fell down her cheeks, but she wanted to hear what he had to say. “Ok.”

Felicity sat back down, and Oliver started pacing the room as he spoke. It was as if he had a lot to say and was unsure how to say it. He had been thinking of this moment for hours and now that it was here, he could not screw it up.

“Felicity, the reason I can’t ask you to stay is because I need for this to be _your_ decision. This ranch…this life…they are not for everyone. It’s isolated up here, the winters are long, and the work is hard. There have been times that I am hardly home. I can be out working in the pastures for weeks at a time. We stock up on food and supplies during the winter because the roads become impassable. There are nights when we wake up at three in the morning and go out in the freezing cold or the rain, just to check on the stock. It is a rough life that is in no way glamorous.”

“Who said I wanted glamor?”

Oliver tried to ease the tension. “There is not a Starbucks on the corner and to be perfectly honest even our Wi-Fi is spotty.”

Felicity rolled her eyes as he sat down next to her and faced her. _Ok, maybe this was not the right time for humor._

“I have been struggling trying to figure out how to get you to _want_ to stay here. Trying to figure out what I can offer you. I want you here. I _need_ you here, but I felt like it was selfish of me to ask you to leave the life you have…the life you know.”

Oliver hoped that his feelings were showing in his words. “I thought it was hard when I realized I was going to be raising Lukas on my own. But that paled in comparison to how I felt when you left. Yes, it was selfish of me to let you go, but the thought of you coming to resent being here because of the isolation. The thought of you eventually resenting me…I could not bear it. It would rip me apart.”

“Oliver that is not your decision...”

“Wait, please. Let me finish.”

Oliver took her hands and held them gently.

“You accepted our life here so easily, it actually took me by surprise. You never once complained. Not even that time you got covered with horse manure.”

Oliver snickered and Felicity glared as he recalled how she looked. But inside she was smiling.

“You were like this tiny force of nature that just came into our lives and adapted in the most amazing way. I was hopeful but I had to remain skeptical. Most women only come here for one reason…”

“Uh, you can keep that reason to yourself Oliver.” She really did not want to hear about other women at this point.

Oliver laughed softly. “I am just trying to say that the way you handled the work and our life here. It made me fall even more in love with you. I loved you the first time I saw you. But after you had been here for a few days that love grew stronger. It was because of my love for you that I knew I had to give you the choice. I had to let you be the one to decide.”

He gently traced her cheek with his fingers, “I love you Felicity. I don’t know how else to say it. I am a simple man and I live a simple life and I want you to share it with me. But you must want to be here. That _has_ to be your decision.”

Felicity’s eyes pooled with tears as she heard his simple, heartfelt words.

“Oliver, I want to be here.”

Hope flared in his eyes as she continued. “Do you know what my life was like in the city? Boring. Yes, I have friends there and there is a Starbucks everywhere you turn.” They both chuckled. “But not having someone to share my life with was weighing heavy on my heart. The city guys I dated were great but there was a sincerity and honesty that was always missing with them. They walked around in their nice suits with their hair perfectly combed, and it all seemed fake. Gabe cheating on me sort of solidified that for me.”

Oliver grimaced at the mention of her ex-fiancé.

She gently squeezed his hands. “And then I met you.” She had a faraway look on her face as remembered seeing him for the first time.

“The first time I saw you, you were magnificent. You were on your horse with Dakota by your side and you just looked like someone who had walked out of my dreams. Don’t get me wrong, you got on my nerves.” They both laughed. “But it made me want to prove that I could do whatever task you set for me. I wanted to show you that I was not just some dumb, superficial city girl who got lost on a camping trip. I wanted you to see that I could work hard too and that I appreciated this life and everything you had set up here.” She looked around his home. “You had created a home and a life here that frankly made me a little jealous. Don’t get me wrong, I love computers and technology. They have been a part of my life since I was a little girl. But living in the city had lost its shine long ago. The life you have here is simple and yet so amazing. You are happy here. Yes, you work hard but it’s working for something that belongs to you and your family.”

Oliver could see her eyes clouding just a little as she continued. “A family is all I have ever wanted. I love my mother and she was amazing for me growing up. But a small part of me always wanted a larger family.”

Oliver had to ask a question that had been on his mind since the moment he knew he loved her. “How do you feel about being with someone who has a son. I don’t even know if you want kids…”

Felicity laughed and it eased Oliver’s mind. “I adore Lukas. He is amazing just like his father.”

Oliver blushed a little.

“I will tell you that I never in my wildest imagination thought I would end up with someone who had a son. I have not been around a lot of kids in my life. Most of my friends are focusing on their careers so kids are not even in their radar. But Lukas and I connected from the first moment I met him. He reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age.”

She gave Oliver a shy look. “Leaving him was the second hardest thing I have ever had to do. Leaving you was the first.”

“He adores you Felicity.” Oliver cleared his throat as his nerves surfaced with the next question. “What about kids of your own. Do you want to have kids?”

“I always thought I would have kids someday when I met the right person. One or two.” She bit her bottom lip and it took everything Oliver had not to whisk her off to his bedroom and work on those kids with her.

“As for my job, the skills that I have are skills that I can work with from anywhere. You know, technology has come a long way in the last few years Oliver. People work remotely now.”

Her teasing tone made Oliver laugh again and he gently stroked his thumb down her soft cheek.

“I want to stay Oliver. I love you and I love Lukas. I know it has only been a week, but I can't imagine my life without either of you.”

They heard a distant “yes” come from upstairs and both laughed when they recognized it was Lukas.

“Are you absolutely sure Felicity?”

She nodded and Oliver let out the breath he did not realize he had been holding. Felicity gave him a reproachful look.

“Are you even the least bit remorseful that you used your son to get me stopped at the airport?”

Oliver grinned a wicked grin and said, “Not in the least.”

He leaned in and kissed her softly and before long he had her in his lap, his arms tightly around her waist. Their kiss deepened and they both had to pull back and take a deep breath after a few moments. They knew they could not start something here in the living room that they could not finish. There would be plenty of time for that later.

***

Lukas texted Tommy quickly when he heard Felicity say she wanted to stay. Tommy grinned when he read the text and he sent Lukas a high five emoji.

Pocketing his phone Lukas peaked down from the stairs to see Felicity in his father’s lap. The look on his father’s face was pure adoration. He could tell his father was happy.

“Is it safe for me to come downstairs?” He started walking down the stairs with his hand over his eyes holding the rail.

Felicity laughed and jumped up off Oliver’s lap as Oliver groaned. “Yes.”

He approached them both as they continued to stare at each other like they could not get enough. “Oh, brother am I going to look out for you guys making out all over the house?”

Felicity blushed and Oliver gently smacked his head as they all headed to the kitchen. “Be nice Lukas.”

“I can just tell that you are going to be one of those couples that is all touchy feely. I don’t want to be scarred for life.”

“We will be sure to put a sock on the door or try to warn you ahead of time.” Oliver’s tone was boringly teasing.

Felicity laughed at that as she and Lukas took a seat at the bar. Oliver walked over and filled three glasses with lemonade that Raisa had made the day before. He placed a glass before them both and as Felicity and Lukas bantered back and forth, he watched with pride.

Felicity looked at Lukas and set her glass down. She had some things she wanted to say to him.

“Lukas, are you sure you are ok with me staying?”

Lukas’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “Of course. I like having you here.”

Oliver could sense there was some things that needed to be said between the two. “I am going to go help Tommy.” He kissed Felicity on the head as he walked past and when she heard the back door close, she turned to Lukas. But before she could speak, he did.

“I know what you are going to say Felicity. That you are not trying to replace my Mom. That she will always be my Mom.”

Felicity had to admit, he hit the nail on the head. She had been trying to figure out a delicate way to say what she needed to say to him.

“But what you don’t realize is that she was never a Mom to me. She left me when I was a baby. I barely remember anything about her. When I do see her it’s like she is a stranger to me.” He looked down sadly. “I have more of a connection to you then I do to her.”

“I’m so sorry Lukas. I know your Mother loves you…”

“Please don’t make excuses for her.” Lukas wiped a tear from his cheek before he looked Felicity in the eye. “She left me and my Dad. But I choose to believe that she left so that you could come into our lives.”

That took Felicity completely by surprise and she laid her hand on her heart.

“You make my Dad happy. I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. He is a great Dad even though he sometimes gets on my nerves.” They both laughed with tears in their eyes.

“I can talk to you Felicity. I like that. I like that you know about coding and computers.”

“I like that about you too Lukas.”

“Just make me one promise.” Lukas’ words were soft.

“Anything.”

“Don’t hurt my Dad.”

Felicity gasped an “Oh”. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she took Lukas’s hand in hers.

“That is a promise I know I can keep. And I will make one more to you. I promise I will always, always be here if you need me.”

Lukas leaned forward and they hugged tightly as they both realized they had found a kindred spirit in one another. Lukas did not say anything, but he hoped that one day she would let him call her Mom.

***

Tommy watched Oliver walk toward him and before Oliver could speak, Tommy hugged him.

“Congrats man.”

Oliver pushed Tommy away playfully. “How the hell did you know?”

Tommy held up his phone and flipped it in his hand. “I have my ways.”

Oliver shook his head. He knew exactly who had told Tommy. “Lukas.”

“What can I say. The kid was happy.”

Oliver gave him a skeptical look. “Do you really think so Tommy?”

Tommy patted Oliver’s shoulder reassuringly. “I know so Oliver. That kid loves Felicity almost as much as you do.”

“Thank you for driving me to the airport Tommy. And thank you for being my best friend.” Oliver was rarely sentimental, so Tommy knew this was not a time to tease him.

“Anytime amigo. Now, are you going to help me with these horses or are you just going to stand there and look all starry eyed at the house?”

Oliver did not realize he had been staring back at the house and he quickly looked away. He wondered how things were going inside. He had been so focused on getting Felicity back that he was still a little unsure about how his son was handling everything. Yes, Lukas had said he was fine with Felicity staying but Oliver had to be sure. He would talk to him tonight before he went to bed.

***

Raisa heard laughing and joking as she walked back toward the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Felicity and Lukas hunched over his computer. Felicity was talking and Lukas was typing quickly.

“Will there be one more for dinner Ms. Felicity?”

Felicity looked up at Raisa and smiled warmly. “Yes ma’am.”

Raisa stepped closer and looked at Felicity with affection. “I am happy you are staying Ms. Felicity. It will be nice to have another female in the house. Permanently.”

She squeezed Felicity’s hand before she set about making dinner. The happiness she could feel flowing through the house had been missing for a long time. She liked Felicity and she could tell that she made both Oliver and Lukas happy.

She smiled as she bustled around the kitchen and soon was calling Tommy and Oliver in for dinner.

They came in the back door and removed their boots. “Something sure does smell good Raisa.”

Tommy smiled at her as he walked toward the table. Felicity had just finished setting down the plates and when Oliver approached and gave her a small kiss, both Lukas and Tommy gagged.

“Ewww, do you have to do that at the dinner table?”

Tommy’s joking made Lukas laugh.

“Yeah Dad, come on.”

Oliver waited for Felicity to be settled in her seat to his right before he took the seat at the head of the table. “Get use to it you two.”

Raisa laughed as she set the last bowl on the table and then took her seat to the left of Oliver next to Tommy.

“One of these days, I am going to convince you to marry me Raisa.” Tommy joked as she settled next to him. “Nobody can beat your cooking.”

“Well you keep asking me Mr. Tommy and I just might surprise you and say yes.”

Tommy laughed and kissed her cheek as they all settled in for dinner. Felicity looked around the table at the small family she had just gained. Love and happiness flooded her heart.

Things were changing for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry guys. I have an epilogue coming for this one and you will get to hear Lukas and Oliver's talk. Stay tuned. ::wink::


End file.
